Immune to a Siren's Cry
by ZexionLover411
Summary: Umi Musume has a secret and a goal. What happens when the Akatsuki put a delay in her plan? What happens when she falls for 'Fish boy? Who's the man with the X scar? Kisame/OC story. Rated M for Language, detailed scenes both sexual and non . I'm being serious with this story. NO Mary-sue I promise. Sequel now up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Umi Musume has a secret and a goal. What happens when the Akatsuki put a delay in her plan? What happens when she falls for 'Fish boy'? Who's the man with the X scar? Kisame/OC story. Rated M for Language, detailed scenes (both sexual and non). I'm being serious with this story. NO Mary-sue I promise. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I only own Umi Musume, the plot and anything else NOT from the show. **_

_**Ignore bad reviews from NotObsessedWithKingdomHearts She's mad at me.**_

I had just finished drying off my long blond hair from taking a swim. Suddenly two men, dressed in the same type cloaks; black with red clouds lined with white and matching straw hats, came out of the woods.

"Where are we supposed to find her?-" The taller of the two males stopped once he noticed me.

"Hey you, do you know where we could find Umi Musume _**("Sea Maiden" in Japanese)**_?"

"Who wants to know?"

The tallest guy took of his hat. He had blue hair spiked up and blue skin. He looked like he had gills on his face and his eyes small. He was grinning allowing me to see his razor sharp teeth. To be honest he looked just like a human shark hybrid.

"We're old friends of hers."

"Well, I do know her. What are your names? Maybe she's talked about you before."

"We didn't part on the best of terms; she's probably never mentioned us before."

"You never know, maybe she has. What are your names?"

"I'm Kisame, This is-" The other man speaks up,

"This is a waste of time. Take us to her."

"She's never mentioned a Kisame before."

It was then I noticed his ninja head band.

_He's from my village. He's not that smart, I can see the slash through it. He's a rouge ninja. Wait a minute. Kisame…Kisame Hoshigaki?! They're in the Akatsuki. Baka!__** (1) **__Why didn't I recognize their cloaks before?!_

It's times like these I wish I took _real _ninja classes, instead of trying to train myself. I was nowhere near theirs or any ninja's level of training.

"How can you be so sure Umi?" The shorter man said. I gulped silently as he smirked.

"What do you want with her?"

"You can stop pretending." Kisame said smirking. I gave him a puzzled look.

"I'm not Umi."

"So you won't mind drying off again?" I froze.

_Oh no_

I calmly step away from the edge of the lake and walk over to my bag I had put on a log a little ways off.

"What do you mean?" I put my towel in my bag and get out my sandals. I sit down on the log to put them on.

"Oh I just heard that Umi's afraid of water."

"If I were Umi, then, would I have just gone swimming?" I saw his smirk falter. Then it came right back. I glanced over to his partner, who had suddenly disappeared. I turn around just in time to hear the splash and jump out of the way.

"So, Umi, why don't you like water?" I glared at Kisame.

"Oh, bite me." He flashed his teeth,

"With pleasure."

"_Kisame._" his partner warned. Kisame chuckled.

"Not too hard now." I gave him a confused look. I was about to say something when I felt a sharp pain in my head and the world faded to black.

I came to about a few hours later.

"About time you woke up, yeah."

"Senpai **(2)**, is she ok?"

"Ugh, yes, now go bother someone else Tobi, un."

"Okay!" I hear someone run off. I open my eyes to see a blond boy, around 19 **(3)**, with blue eyes; one covered by his long hair. The one covered by his hair also had a mechanical scope looking thing on it.

"Hey, you alright, yeah?"

"Uh yeah, where am I?"

"Akatsuki base. You're the new recruit, Umi, right?"

"I never agreed to that."

"Oh well…I guess you are anyway, yeah."

"Hey where's fish boy **(4) **? I got a bone to pick with him."

"Fish?- oh Kisame? I dunno, he dropped you off here then went off somewhere, un..."

I blink my blue eyes forming slits. I speak my voice having a slight hum to it.

"Go get him for me, would you?" I blink again my eyes going back to normal as well as my voice. He blinks a few times.

"Uh, s-sure, yeah. I'll be right back." He stands up and walks out of the room. A few minutes later he comes back pulling Kisame along.

"Found him."

"Thank you… um."

"Deidara."

"Thank you DeiDei-kun." He flinches and blushes slightly.

"Don't call me that, yeah." He leaves the room leaving me and Kisame.

"What do you want?" He says bored.

"I got a bone to pick with you. You have your buddy knock me out and just drop me here? And apparently I'm supposed to be a new recruit?"

"Why are you complaining to me?"

"Apologize for having your friend knock me out."

"I'm not the one who did it and I didn't exactly tell him to." I blink my eyes changing. His eyes widen slightly as he looks at them.

"Apologize." He gives me a look.

"No." I blink my eyes going back to normal once more.

_He said no. but he...he shouldn't be able to do that._

I have a certain ability that I've had since I was able to speak. I would change my eyes and my voice would change. I could make anyone do anything I told them to. It's always worked, on everyone. This was the first time it hasn't worked.

"What was that thing you did with your eyes just now and what's up with your voice?"

_He wasn't supposed to have seen or heard that either. What's going on?_

Normally the person I'm 'controlling' won't remember my eyes or voice changing.

"Nothing, you're obviously hearing and seeing things."

"You're not that good of a liar." I roll my eyes. Suddenly another man/boy walks in. He was short around 5'3" **(3)** compared to Kisame's towering height of 6'3". He had a cute young face with red hair. His eyes looked brownish red.

"Good she's finally up. Leader-sama wants me to get her Akatsuki coat measurements. Follow me, girl." I get up off of the couch and follow the man/boy, Kisame following behind me.

We go out of the room I concluded to be their living room and out into a hallway. We take a right and go all the way to the end of the hall **(5)**, and into the room to the left. I noticed all rooms, but the one we were going into, were labeled with names. Across from the room the man/boy went into was a room labeled 'Sasori.'

_Wonder if that's his room if this room across is his._

Once inside he motions me over to the center of the room. He went over to a small table and got something from the drawer in it. Kisame leaned against the doorway. Arms crossed just watching. The man/boy comes over.

"What's your name?" I ask looking down at him slightly. I was around 5'7".

"Sasori."

He pulls out a tape measure and spreads my arms. He measures from one tip of my finger to the other. He puts my arms down.

"Step on this." I step on one end as he pulls it up to measure my height. He lifts my arms again and wraps the tape measure around my waist; he was so short his face was lined up to my slightly bigger than normal chest. I clear my throat. Kisame looks back from looking down the hallway and tenses slightly. I feel my face turn pink slightly. He glances up at me before putting the measuring tape behind me and bringing it around to measure my bust. Kisame looks away. He finishes measuring me and puts the tape measure away.

"I'll have it finished by tomorrow. You can go." He motions towards the door. I walk over to the door and Kisame walks out of the way into the hall.

"Come on, I gotta take you to see Leader-Sama, of course I'll have to wait outside. So you're on your own." I nod and he takes me to see _Leader-Sama_.

**Ok need at least one review before I post the next chapter so I know it's good enough. **

**Ideas or suggestions feel free to tell me I will give you credit at the end of the chapter your idea was in. (don't really need any yet though)**

_**I'm doing this all in one night and I will probably have up to 4 maybe 5 chapters done by tonight so all I'll have to do is wait for reviews.**_

_**Third chapter more serious and has important flash back, my first I think. Well first serious one. **_

_**I'm gunna take this story really seriously but it will still have humor.**_

_**Next chapter will be short but if I get two reviews for this chapter I'll post chapters 2 and 3 in the same day. One in the morning and one at night or just at the same time.**_

"**Stupid/Idiot/Moron/etc." **

**It's pronounced Sempai with M but spelt in romanji with and N Senpai**

**(yea there's 2 3's)I looked up their ages and heights. **

**Was gunna put Shark-Boy but that's the name of a boy in a movie (love that movie btw) and fish boy is funnier**

**I'm not using the same layout from KBTA-(another story of mine.)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I only own Umi Musume, the plot and anything else NOT from the show. **_

_**Thank you Lollaby for reviewing!**_

_**Flashback in NEXT chapter, never really did a serious flash back before.**_

_**Ignore bad reviews from NotObsessedWithKingdomHearts She's mad at me.**_

_**Short chapter cause I forgot to make a part with Umi meeting Pein, Konan and Tobi . Next one's longer, I think.**_

Kisame takes me through a bunch of halls. If I had to I'd say he was trying to make it so if I ran off, which I wouldn't I mean why would you run off with the possibility of running into _another_ dangerous criminal? If I did run off I'd get lost. We finally get to our apparent destination and Kisame stops.

"Ok, down the hall, knock on the door and wait. Konan should let you in. She's the only other female here." I nodded and walked down the semi-long hallway. Once at the door I knocked three times and waited. I was about to knock again when the door opened and a woman with blue hair and a white rose in her hair was standing there. She motions me inside. I glance back at where Kisame was standing at the other end of the hallway and see him leaning against the wall, bored already.

_No one's telling him to wait._

"My name's Konan, it'll be nice to have another girl here." I give her a small smile. I couldn't tell if she returned it or not because her coat's collar was covering half her face. She led me over to a desk where an orange haired man was sitting. He had multiple piercings all over his face. Three through the bridge of his nose, two pointy snakebites**(1)** through his lower lip, six rings on each ear; it went three in a row little space then the other three. Each ear also had a long piercing going from the top of the ear to the bottom, like a little rod.

"My name is Pein, You will call me Leader. Konan and I are already aware of your _secret_."

_How would _he_ have found out? Only my clan knew._

"Apparently, before the _disaster_ one of the members of your clan… _blabbed_ about you. Word got around in short time. You may not know it but you're wanted. Luckily I was able to get you before anyone else."

"I'm wanted? By who?"

"Ninja; anyone who needs a strong teammate or partner but mostly Bounty Hunters hired by ninja. That reminds me I would stay away from Kakuzu if I were you."

"Okay, ignoring the fact I have no clue who that is for the moment. Why are people after me?"

"Silly girl, how could you not know?"

"Cause I don't?" He looked like he was studying my face.

"Of course an obvious reason would be people want your eyes to get the power from them; other than that your parents told you nothing before they died?" I shifted my position. "I'm sure they mentioned something… _chosen one_?"

_How would _he_ know about_ that?

"I can read your expression, and I told you someone… _blabbed_." I could tell he didn't really like saying the word.

"I know nothing about it… nobody ever told me anything. Said '_We'll tell you when you're older.'_"

"Bit late for that now isn't it." He seemed to be a bit frustrated suddenly.

"What's wrong? Didn't the… _blabber_ say anything about it?" He gave me a look.

"No he did not. So apparently no one knows, not even you. You'll have to figure it out yourself. When you find the answer I expect you to come and tell me. Immediately."

"Do I-?" He gave me another look and I quickly reworded my response. "I will be sure to tell you when I do… Leader-Sama." He nods before motioning to the door.

"Leave." I nod and bow before leaving the room.

I walk back down the hall and see Kisame looking annoyed; coving his eyes and forehead with one hand. As I get closer I see _and hear_ a loud annoying man with an orange swirl mask on.

"Hi! I'm Tobi! Tobi's a good boy!"

"Uh Hi Tobi, I'm Umi." Kisame started rubbing his temples. This guy was _loud_.

"I heard you don't like water! Why?! Are you allergic to it?! Can you not swim?!" Kisame starts to pay attention now.

"Who told you that?" I look up at Kisame.

"Hey don't look at me I didn't tell the kid anything." He put his hands up defensively.

"Uh, Tobi it's not that I don't like water, it's just that-"

"Are you afraid of sharks?!" He gasps dramatically, "Kisame is part shark! Run while you can! I'll protect you! Run Umi-Chan, Run!" He jumps between me and Kisame. Kisame sighs and pushes him out of the way, making Tobi fall over.

"Move brat." Tobi starts crying and runs off yelling, 'Senpai!' and I have concluded that Deidara is his 'Senpai.' because I remember his voice from when I woke up.

_Poor Deidara._

"What now?" I look up at Kisame. He looks down at me.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well I don't know anyone else to ask. I only know you, Tobi and DeiDei-kun and I don't know where he is and Tobi just ran away."

"Stop calling him that."

"Why? You want a nick name too?"

"No, He said he doesn't want you calling him that anyway."

"Why do you care?" He sighs.

"Nevermind." He starts to walk down the hallway. I follow behind him.

"Awe, is fish boy jealous?" He turns around and glares at me.

"Don't call me that."

"Awe fishy don't be mad~" He glares harder. I smirk and walk around him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Gunna find the exit so I can go talk a walk."

"If you leave the base someone has to go with you until Leader-sama trusts you enough."

"Awe, guess I'll go find DeiDei-kun. Do you know where he might be?"

"No and I doubt he'd go with you. He'd be too busy making his stupid little clay birds."

"He's an artist?"

"Yeah both he and Sasori are partners and both are obsessed with telling the other what art is. One says it's eternal the other says it's a '_bang_' " He rolls his eyes, doing air quotes.

"Well I'm sure I can convince him to go with me."

"I'd love to see you try." I smirk.

"You'll see."

_**Depending on if I got two reviews on the last chapter I may or may not post the next chapter until I get another one.**_

_**It's one review per chapter until chapter…5 may change that to 4 or 6 idk.**_

_**So far all the chapters seem to been over 1000 words, I'm trying to go higher I swear.**_

**That's what they're called if you didn't know.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I only own Umi Musume, the plot and anything else NOT from the show. **_

_**Only uploading this because three people favorite/follow this. Thank you, You know qho you are.**_

_**Flashback in this chapter, never really did a serious flash back before.**_

_**Ignore bad reviews from NotObsessedWithKingdomHearts She's mad at me.**_

I ended up going down a bunch of hall ways until I found the door with Deidara's name on it. Kisame followed me all around not helping once. I knocked on his door.

"Tobi! I said go away! Yeah!"

"DeiDei-Kun.~" I waited a few seconds before he opened the door a slightly blush on his face from the nickname.

"I told you not to call me that. What do you want, Un?" I blinked.**(1) **

"DeiDei-Kun, will you come for a walk with me?" I asked my voice ringing through the air. I blinked again.

"Sure of course Umi-Chan." I look up at Kisame and smirked. He was glaring at Deidara.

"Deidara you stay here, I need to talk with _Umi-Chan_ alone. Let's _take a walk_." He says to me before grabbing my upper arm and dragging me down the hall, leaving Deidara confused.

We get outside and he lets go of my arm. I rub it.

_That's defiantly going to leave a bruise._

"Walk." He pushes me forward a little bit and walks next to me. "Explain why I keep hearing your voice change and seeing your eyes change."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cut the crap, I know you know what I'm talking about." I avoid eye contact.

"It's none of your business."

"I do believe it is my business if you tried to use it on me. But, apparently your little trick doesn't work on me. Why is that? Is it a special jutsu?"

"I don't know why, and no it's not really a jutsu."**(2)**

"Then what is it?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Cause if you don't I might take you up on your offer from earlier." He flashes his teeth. **(3) **I rolled my eyes.

"I was born with it. I guess you could say it's my _clan's _kekkei genkai."**(4)**

"I've never heard of the Musume clan."

"That's because they don't exist anymore."

"What happened to them?"

"They were all killed, wiped out."

"What are you some Itachi copy-cat?"

"Itachi Uchiha? Of course not, I had no reason to kill my clan. Before you and your partner so _kindly_ took me I was hunting down the man who did."

"You know who did it?"

"Not by name or looks but I'll know him when I see him. He's got a scar. An 'X' on his left shoulder, my father gave it to him."

"How long ago was this?"

"It happened about a year ago, I had left the compound in the middle of the night to go for a walk. When I came back, everyone was dead."

~Flashback~

_I was walking home after the usual midnight stroll through the woods by the lake. When I got back to the compound all the lanterns were out, some even smashed on the ground. The usual night watcher, Yotogi __**(5)**__, wasn't walking around outside the gates. I listened and heard nothing. I slowly walked into the compound. I froze when I saw Yotogi, dead on the ground covered in his own blood that was pooled beneath him. I ran to the closest house and burst through the door. The elderly couple who lived there were also dead on the ground soaked in their own blood. I ran out and ran as fast as I could to my own house. I ran inside and found my father in front of my mother who was dead against a wooden beam, blood covering her chest; her throat had been slit. _

"_U-Umi." I heard someone trying to speak, on the edge of death. I rushed over to my father who was on the ground and kneeled by him. It looked like he had been trying to protect her. _

"_Father!" _

"_Umi… you must a-avenge the clan…" He painfully grasped my hand; I held his between my own. _

"_Who did it?! Who killed everyone?!"_

"_I gave… man…X…s-scar…left shoulder…B-black-" He took in a small gasp of breath. _

"_Black? Black what?! Hair?! Eyes?! Clothes?!" I felt his hand lose his strength and the life in his eyes fade away. "Father? Father?!" I bit my lip and clothed his eyes. I let go of his hand and went over to my mother. The terrified look in her eyes made tears come to my eyes. I closed hers and kissed her cold forehead. A thought finally occurred to me. "Brother?!" I ran through the house searching for him then found him in the back yard, bloody Kunai in hand. I drop to my knees next to him. The white night gown I was wearing getting splashed with blood as my knees landed in his. "No, big brother…" I close his eyes and wipe the blood from his face. I looked at the kunai. I took it out of his hand and stood up. "X scar left shoulder. I will avenge you all."_

~End of Flashback~

"That's the only lead you have? An X scar on his shoulder and something black?"

"It's better than nothing."

We continue walking silently.

"I'm sorry." I look up at him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry about what happen to your family."

"Don't be. I will kill the bastard who did it and avenge my clan."

"Don't become like Itachi's little brother. Don't become power hungry just so you can defeat him."

"I don't need your advice." I looked around to see where we were. We were right by a small lake.

"Now I have one more question," He starts. "Why _are _you afraid of water?"

_**Ok that was probably the only serious thing I've ever done in a story. **_

_**Although I will admit it's shorter than the last chapter only because I had a kinda serious mood going on than the next part's not as serious. I didn't want it to be all serious then go to a funny/less serious part**_

_**Only need at least 2 new reviews before I post the next chapter. I need to know people like this story. Review or favorite/follow any one of three.**_

_**I'm doing this all in one night and I will probably have up to 4 maybe 5 chapters done by tonight so all I'll have to do is wait for reviews.**_

_**I kinda realized how cheesy the flash back was she's all "I will avenge you" and I'm not trying to copy the Uchiha thing, she's searching for a scarred man instead of a brother.**_

_**Idk why the numbers don't show up.**_

**1 Just gunna put "I blinked" whenever she changes her eyes then "I blinked again" to change them back or something like that.**

**2 I'm not sure if Kekkei Genkai are Jutsu really. **See (4)

**3 Talking about when she said "Bite me."**

**4 For those of you know don't know what it means, although I would hope you would. Kekkei genkai are abilities passed down genetically within specific clans. Like Itachi's and Sasuke Sharingan.**

**5 Yotogi: Watcher in Japanese. **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I only own Umi Musume, the plot and anything else NOT from the show. _**

**_Thank you Carolinasweetwater and Akatsuki-Lover007 for reviewing on Chapter 3!_**

**_This one's less serious._**

**_Ignore bad reviews from NotObsessedWithKingdomHearts She's mad at me._**

**_Slight recap:_**

"Now I have one more question," He starts. "Why are _you_ afraid of water?"

"I'm not. I went swimming earlier."

"Yet you jumped away when Itachi was about to splash you." He starts walking towards me.

"That was Itachi? Huh. Well the guy did have his hat on the whole time so I couldn't see his face. Not that seeing his face would help. I never knew what he looked like, I've only heard about him from over hearing the adults talk-."

"Don't change the subject." He walked closer tilting his head slightly, in a questioning manner. "You can swim so it can't be that you can't swim or that you're afraid of drowning." As he was walking forward he was forcing me to walk back towards the little three foot cliff at the edge of the lake. "You willingly went swimming earlier so it's probably nothing traumatizing about the actual water itself." I was almost to the edge of the small cliff. "So what is it? Why are you so afraid of a little… splash?" I took a step back too far and lost my balance as my foot missed the ground. Kisame grabbed me by my upper arms before I could fall into the water. One of his hands gripping where he left the forming bruise from earlier, tightly, making me flinch. I was leaning at an angle, one foot on the ground the other against the side so I don't fall. He was basically holding me over the water by my arms. If he lets go…

"So what is it?" He brought his face closer to mine by pulling me up slightly; gripping my arms tighter making me bite my lip.

"I-I can't tell you." I glance down at the dark water below me.

"Oh well, If you can't _tell _me, I guess you'll have to _show_ me then huh?" and with that…

He let go.

No one's POV

Kisame let go of Umi's shoulders making her let out a yelp as she fell into the murky water below. As soon as she hit the water she struggled to swim down, thankfully she got down far enough to where Kisame couldn't see her, before a bright light came from her. Unfortunately though, Kisame slightly saw this light. After a while of her not coming up for air Kisame got slightly panicked; if Umi were to die the blame would go on his head for not watching her properly. He began to take off his cloak when she resurfaces slightly so only her head and shoulders were visible.

"I thought you drowned. Leader-Sama would've killed me." He added quickly putting his cloak back on. She didn't make any attempt to leave the water. "Are you coming out of there?" She shakes her head. "What was that shine I saw under the water?"

"Nothing." She sinks into the water so the waters right below her nose.

"Come out of there."

"I'm fine right here, thank you."

"Get out of the water."

"No."

He kneels down and reaches down into the water to grab her arm, and starts to pull her up.

"No, Kisame, Don't!" She struggles against him. He pulls her up about a foot more and suddenly a blue tail-fin splashes out of the water. He lets go of her and she falls back into the water.

Umi's POV

He let's go of me and I fall back into the water. I resurface again and he's staring at me.

"You…" He blinks and looks to where he saw the fin.

"Go ahead, Laugh." I say sinking down slightly, looking away, turning slightly red from embarrassment.

"You're… part fish?" I flinch, looking back at him glaring.

"I'm part _Siren_ actually." He gives me a look, raising an eye brow and I roll my eyes. "Mermaid?" He glares slightly.

"I knew what you meant." He avoids my eyes as he asks, "How long?" He points to the water.

"How long have I been _this_? My whole life."

"Your cla-?"

"No, I was the only one. The _freak_ of the village, as the other kids put it, but the _chosen one_ as the adults put it." I sigh, moving so I'm floating on my back, flipping my tail out of the water a bit. "It's a curse. It only happens when I'm in water or my legs get wet. _That's _why I _avoid_ water. I'm not _afraid_ of it." I move so I'm up right again. I look at the cliff and frown. "Could you help me out? It'd be easier if I had legs." He nods and reaches down. I hold out my hands this time so he'll grab them instead of my already bruising arms. He pulls me up and out of the water. I sit on the edge and swing my tail up and over to lay flat on the ground.

My tail was a dark blue-ish green. The fin was like a traditional mermaid tale. It had ridges in it and had two tips going farther than the rest of it like a crescent moon. The tips faded into a whitish green with white at the very tips and at the top where skin meets scales it fades to whitish blue that fades into my skin color; a pale cream color. Some of the scales had a bit of a shine to them **(1). **The scales weren't really like that of a fish; you could run your hand up or down without getting cut or hurting me. The 'scales' aren't soft but they're not rock hard either.

"Do you think you could lend me your cloak? M-my pants are kind of… in shreds." I blushed. He nods and starts taking off his cloak.

"How long before you change back?" He says nodding towards my tail.

"It won't go away until I dry off." I say frowning.

"I'll carry you then, you'll dry off on the way back." He says wrapping his over-sized coat around me, leaving him in his Ninja pants and fishnet shirt.

"N-No!" He picked me up bridal style anyway. "F-Fish boy, put me down!" I yell, blushing.

"Oh hush." I put my arms in the sleeves and around his neck just in case he decided to drop me and I needed to put my arms somewhere.

"J-Just don't drop me." I say looking up at him.

"I won't, don't worry." He says glancing down slightly, then starting back towards the hideout.

After about five minutes of being carried I was getting bored and my tail still wasn't dry yet. I think it was because his coat soaked up some of the water but now the wet coat's still touching me. Plus my hair was still dripping wet so that wasn't helping. Also Kisame was kinda blocking the sun. I started to flip my tail up and down to try and dry it off faster.

"Hey, quit that." He says glaring towards my tail.

"My fin, I can do what I want with it." I say sticking my tongue out. He glances down at me,

"I'll drop you." I tighten my arms around his neck.

"You said you wouldn't!" He looks back up.

"Then don't test me." I pouted and gave up, laying my head against his chest. With my forehead slightly against his neck, I could feel it heat up slightly.

**_ Was supposed to post this yesterday but I wanted to make sure it was how I wanted it, I added a few words here and there, checked spelling and such. How you all like it! Added like around 200-300 words to what I started with _****_^_^_****_._**

**_Ok one review per chapter cause I know 5 people won't review for this. Plus they're so short 2 reviews I'll post the next two at the same time/in the same day._**

**(1) Ok it's kinda like POTC4 mermaids how they look. Look up a video on YouTube just search Mermaids and you'll see awesome videos. It's also like the pic for this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I only own Umi Musume, the plot and anything else NOT from the show. _**

**_Thank you chomp0 for reviewing!_**

**_Ignore bad reviews from NotObsessedWithKingdomHearts She's mad at me._**

Umi's POV

"K-Kisame?"

"Hm?" He doesn't look down, he just keeps walking. I start to play with the fish-net on his chest.** (1) **I glance up and see him turning slightly purple and trying to ignore that fact.

"Don't tell anyone about this, please? Tobi will keep pouring water on me and-… only Leader-Sama and Konan know about them." He glances down slightly.

"You told them?" I shake my head.

"They knew already, somehow."

"Your secret's safe with me." He says looking forward.

"Thanks Kisa-Kun." His face got even more purple.** (2)**

"D-don't call me that."

"Fine, Fish boy." I struggle to keep my eyes open. It felt like I was being rocked to sleep. I know he was only walking but I was still able to fall asleep against him.

Kisame's POV

After she called me fish boy I felt her kinda slump against me.

_Maybe her transformation tired her out._

After another few minutes of walking, apparently she was dry because suddenly a bright light came from her legs, from under my coat, and her legs came back. I felt my face slightly heat up feeling her soft skin through the coat. I glance down.

_She's practically n-naked._

I swallow and shake my head.

After a few more minutes she was still asleep but we were back at base. I brought her inside and bumped into Hidan on my way back to my room.

"Hey, Kisame. That the new girl? Is she not wearing any fucking pants? What did you do rape her?"

"No, they got ripped on our walk after she fell so she just threw them away and I gave her my coat, then she got tired." Hidan bends slightly to look around at her legs.

"Then why doesn't she have any fuckin panties on?" I turned so he couldn't look.

"Ha! I was kidding. She really doesn't have any on?! What the fuck were you two doing?" I rolled my eyes. Itachi comes out of his room and walks towards us.

"Hidan, do you have to be so loud?" Hidan smirks and flips him off.

"Ah screw you." He walks off. Itachi waits till he's sure Hidan can't hear and says in a quiet voice.

"Looks like you found out."

"_You_ knew too? Who else?"

"As far as I know, only Leader-Sama, Konan, you and I know. She doesn't know I know. I think it'd be best not to tell her either. Let her believe only three people know. She'll feel better."

"How do you know?"

"I overheard Leader and Konan talking, when they had called me down for the mission to get her." He goes to leave. "Oh and one more thing, you should talk to Konan about getting her some clothes." He walks around me and I make my way to my room.

I lay Umi down on my bed careful not to let the coat open. I look at her sleeping and swallow before turning around and walking out of the room.

_Better go talk to Konan._

I went down to Pein's office because Konan is always there. I think the two are going out but it's hard to tell; we rarely see them outside of Leader's office and when we do they're not with each other. I knock on the door and wait for her to open it.

"Yes?" She opened the door so only her face, well half the other was covered by her coat collar, was showing.

"Konan, I uh, need to talk to you." She nods.

"Give me a minute." She closes the door then a few moments later she comes out closing the door behind her. "What do you need to speak with me about?"

"It's about Umi, she uh… she needs clothes."

"We have extra fishnet shirts, under shirts and spare pairs of pants in the supply closet for new members. You should know that."

"No uh, that's not what I meant. She needs… girl…girl things."

"Oh." I saw the sides of her face crinkle into a smile **(3)**, I think she was silently laughing as well but I couldn't really tell. "Any reason she sent you to ask?"

"She uh, didn't. She's asleep. Also something happened earlier today and she no longer owns a certain article of clothing." I could feel my face heating up again.

"Did it have something to do with something you two were doing together?" She gave me a look and I knew she was smirking.

"N-No! Nothing like that happened. She uh… you should know about her… her secret." I said the last part quieter. She now looked at me surprised.

"She told you?" I rubbed the back of my head.

"I kinda found out. I might have…accidentally on purpose… dropped her in the lake." I looked away. I heard her chuckle.

"'Accidentally on purpose?' "

"W-well she was losing her balance and I may have let go of her."

"'may have?'"

"Alright alright, I dropped her in the lake, I practically said it already."

"Yes but I wanted you to admit it. You should apologize once she wakes up. Of course you should _after_ she gets dressed." I felt my face burning. "Go get her some shirts and pants and I'll take care of getting her some _panties." _I coughed andtried to cover my face.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?"

"I may be, accidentally on purposely of course."

I glared playfully **(4)**.

"See ya later." I turn and go down the hall. I hear her go back into Pein's office. I go to the supply closet and get three fishnet shirts three under shirts that are for any guy who wants them and the girls and a few pairs of pants. Since I didn't know her exact size I just guessed.

I brought the clothes back to my room and saw she was still sleeping. I put all the clothes on the desk with a note on top telling her they're for her, I said how konan was gunna get her _'other things'_ and that I'd be in the living room. I even tried to draw a map to the living room but ended up messing up and scribbling it out. I was going to just write the directions when she made a little noise. I put the note down and bolted out of my room and to the living room.

**_YAY another chapter done! Lol I love teasing Kisame. _**

**_Sorry it's not long~ DX_**

**(1) Am I the only one who finds that funny? I mean fish net on Kisame and he's like a shark. XD aw luv him though.**

**(2) I first typed "more purple" then spell check said "Purpler" I was like…is that even a word…apparently it is then it was red meaning it's not a word…MAKE UP YOUR MIND SPELL CHECK!**

**(3) When people do a real or true smile the outer sides of their eyes will kinda crinkle. That's how you can tell if a smile is force or not.**

**(4) NO Kisame/Konan they are just friends! Plus if he did be mean to her she's with the leader sooo~ yeah.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Cheetos I only own Umi Musume, the plot and anything else NOT from the show. _**

**_Thank you OragamiBlueAngel for reviewing!_**

**_Ignore bad reviews from NotObsessedWithKingdomHearts She's mad at me._**

Umi's POV

I woke up on someone's bed.

_The last thing I remember is Kisame carrying me back to the base._

I looked down and gasped when I saw my legs sticking out from under his huge coat.

_That means he was carrying me while I was practically naked!_

I felt my face heat up. Since I still had his coat on I was at least covered. I looked around and saw a pile of folded clothes on a desk and a note that had fallen on the floor. I got off the bed and picked it up:

_Umi,_

_You fell asleep so I just put you in my room. Don't worry nobody saw anything. If a guy named Hidan comes up to you just ignore what he says. I got you some clothes, Konan's gunna get you other 'clothes'. I think you know what I mean, I'm not gunna write it. So I'll be in the living room if you need me. _

_-Kisame_

Then there was an apparent failed attempt at drawing a map that had been scribbled out. Below that were the words

_Leave the room, take a right, go down the hall then g_

And then it stops.

_Maybe he was in a hurry._

I close his door then change my top. I switched my old green one for a black no sleeved undershirt and a long sleeved fish net shirt.

_I can't really put on pants without any underwear. Should I wait for Konan or just go out with Kisame's coat?_

While I was thinking I noticed a pair of sandals.

_That's right I lost my sandals too._

I put the sandals on and decided to wait for Konan; I didn't wanna embarrass myself if I fell or if the coat opened. I sit on the bed and get ready to wait when someone knocks on the door.

"Umi, it's Konan." I jumped off the bed and opened the door. "Hey, Kisame said you need some of these." She hands me a bag and I blush looking inside.

"U-um thank you, b-but did he tell you to give me this k-kind?" Inside the bag was a bunch of pairs of matching lacy bras and panties. Along with two or three night gowns, those were also silky and lacy. She looked to be giggling.

"He didn't really specify, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind all that much. Oh and Pein-Sama said that you'll have to share a room with someone anyway. Might as well be Kisame, you two seem to be bonding anyway." She lowers her voice, "He can help keep your secret. He told me how he found out." I rub the back of my head blushing slightly. "I got the same reaction out of him." She giggled quietly I let a small smile slip through.

"Oh um, how do you get to the living room from here, he tried to write it in a note but then he suddenly stopped writing."

"Leaving the room you take a right, go down the hall take two lefts and it's the opening on the right."

"Wow I hope I can memorize this place."

"I'm sure you will in no time. It didn't take me very long." She leaves and I finished getting dressed.

Following Konan's directions I made my way into the living room bringing Kisame's coat.

"Oi! Fish boy! Where are you?!"

"Stop fucking yelling, he's in the kitchen." A man with silver hair, sitting on the couch, said pointing to a door way.

"Who are you?" I poke his head. He hits my hand without looking.

"Hidan, now don't fuckin bother me I'm busy." He said changing the channel on the TV.

"Clearly." I make my way into the kitchen. Kisame was sitting at the small table/counter in the center eating sandwich. He looked up upon my entrance.

"Hey Fish boy, got your coat." I put it on the table next to his plate. "Now I have a question for you." He looked back down to his food, chewing.

"hm?"

"When you went to go ask Konan for some clothes for me," He looked up a bit startled. "What exactly did you ask her to get?" I could see a slight purple come to his cheeks while he looked at me confused.

"I just told her to get you… girl clothes."

"You didn't tell her what kind?" He lifts his head.

"D-did she get you the wrong kind?"

"Not exactly the _wrong kind_. Oh um also, She said I need to room with someone and seeing as how you know about… you know what, I thought _we _could share. Unless you don't want me to, I could ask anyone else. Not like they could say no." I mumbled the last part.

"If you don't want to room with me ask someone else." He looks back down.

"No, I didn't say that. I'm asking you." He glances back at me.

"Also long as you don't bother me like Tobi does to Deidara, I'll be fine." I nod.

"Okay then, I'll just go and try to find my way back now. Probably gunna get lost." I mumble. I go to leave but he stops me.

"I'm almost done, I'll show you the way back. You should get something to eat too." I go over to the fridge and look inside. They didn't really have much that I would like. So I looked in the cabinet. I reach in and grab a bag.

"Oi! Don't eat my fucking Cheetos!" Hidan shouts coming in and grabbing the bag from my hand. I blinked.

"Hidan, can I have some of your Cheetos?" He blinks a few times before giving me the bag back. I blink again.

"Here."

"Thank you Hida-kun." I lean up and kiss his cheek. Kisame gives us a look, raising an eyebrow.

"T-The hell?! Don't fucking kiss me, and don't call me that!" He starts rubbing his cheek.

"Aw, you're rubbing it in." He glares.

"Oh shut up!" He growls and leaves. I roll my eyes at him and sit next to Kisame and start munching on the Cheetos. Another man walks in. He looked around 6' and he was covered in stitches; he didn't have a coat on. He took one look at me and gave me a weird look.

"And you are?" I question.

"Kakuzu." He said opening the fridge not even looking at me.

_Didn't Leader tell me to avoid 'Kakuzu'? _

I nudged Kisame and whispered to him.

"Leader-Sama told me to avoid him but I don't know why." He looked down at me, raising an eye brow.

"Well maybe he thought he would scare you." I shook my head. Then I got an idea. I blinked.

"Kakuzu tell me why Leader-Sama said I should avoid you. But don't remember telling me." I blinked again.

"I'm a bounty hunter." He blinks and looks around confused before glaring at me slightly. He grabs a bottle from the fridge before leaving. Kisame looks down at me.

"Why would he, being a bounty hunter, affect you?" **(1)**

"According to Leader-Same I'm wanted by people, including bounty hunters." I tilt my head using my hand to hold it up.

"You're wanted? Wanted for what?" He sits up straighter.

"Calm down. I'll explain when we go back to the room." Within a few minutes his sandwich was gone, dish was in the sink and he was waiting for me.

"Come on." He said tapping his foot, standing by the door, like he had been waiting a few hours instead of a few seconds.

"Hold your sea horses." I put the bag of Cheetos away and he grabs my hand and pulls me out of the kitchen.

Once back at his room he closes the door.

"Okay, explain, why are you wanted by people?"

"Apparently I have some unknown power and I'm the chosen one for something. That's way the adults called me that. Although no one ever told me anything about it so no one knows what it is." I shrug.

"If you're the chosen one of your clan don't you think it would've been, you know all hush hush?"

"It was. Before my clan was killed someone _blabbed_ as Leader-Sama put it." He raised a brow,

"He said 'blabbed'." I gave him a look,

"You're getting off topic."

"Sorry. But uh, yeah Kakuzu is a bounty hunter and he's really obsessed with money. I would avoid him but I'm sure Leader-Sama has already told him not to… ya know sell you."

"That sounds weird." I flinched. It was then I noticed we were still holding hands. I cleared my throat. He looked at me. I looked down at our hands then away. He gave me a weird look before replacing it with a purple blush.

"O-oh uh-" He quickly let go and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's getting late, you may have slept before but I'm still tired. I'm gunna go take a shower, uh… b-be right back." He quickly grabbed a change of clothes before running out.

_Guess I should change into 'PJs' that Konan got me._

I open the bag I left on his desk and blushed.

Kisame's POV

I came back after my shower and put my clothes in the hamper on top of Umi's clothes.

_I guess Konan got her sleepwear too._

I had a towel over my shoulders. I took it off to start drying my hair. I looked to my desk to see a big shopping bag. I glanced to my bed to see Umi, sound asleep under the covers on the left side of the bed. Since I was the tallest I needed a king size bed. She looked so small on it.

_She was asking about what I told Konan to get. What did she get her?_

I quietly made my way over to my desk and peeked inside the bag. I felt my face heat up like one of Deidara's explosions. In the bag were a bunch of pairs of lacy bras and panties.

_S-She got her these?! Oh god I hope she doesn't think I asked for her to get these for her! No wonder she asked about it._

I swallow and glance at Umi. I throw the towel in the hamper and go over to my bed. I lift the blankets and blush harder. She was wearing a skimpy lacy night gown, which was just barely see-through. I slowly get into the bed. I dropped the covers but I must have held them up for too long; Umi shivered and moved closer to me putting her head on my shoulder. I tense. After a few moments she moved closer; draping an arm on my abdomen and putting a leg between mine.

_I am not getting any sleep tonight._

**_Lol I love embarrassing Kisame! I'm typing this while watching the London Olympic Opening Ceremony so I finished THIS chapter on 7/27/12_**

**_(1) _****_Yes "He" is right, take away "being a bounty hunter" and "why would _**he **_affect you."_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I only own Umi Musume, the plot and anything else NOT from the show. _**

**_Thank you PrincessLied and "Kaitlyn" for reviewing! (meaning I will post another chapter Tomorrow after school. Can't do it now sorry…OH YEAH! I'm back in school now 10_****_th_****_ grade, till around 3pm but I won't go on my computer until 4-4:30pm and sometimes I might have to go somewhere.)_**

**_Ignore bad reviews from NotObsessedWithKingdomHearts She's mad at me._**

I woke up the next, what I assume to be, morning; there were no windows to confirm the time. I look at Kisame, who was only a few inches away from me. I blushed feeling my arm around him and a leg between his. He was sleeping on his back with one arm behind me, his hand on my lower back. I went to move my arm from around him but felt him holding my hand with his other one. It was more like it was just resting on top of it but moving too fast could still wake him up. I slowly slid my hand from his and checked his face to see him still sleeping. I lift my leg and take it from between his. I slowly sit up so I don't move his other arm and get out of the bed and look back at him.

_Somehow I didn't wake him up. That's good._

I looked around for an alarm clock of sorts. I finally found one hidden behind my pile of ninja clothes. It was around five in the morning.

_No one should be up around now. Hopefully I won't get lost if I try to find the kitchen._

I leave the room quietly and head down to the kitchen. I tip-toe in and go to the fridge, he door blocking me from anyone-who-were-to-come-in's view. On that note, before I could get anything out of the fridge, I heard someone come in.

"Hey, who's there, yeah?" I close the door and smile.

"Hey, DeiDei-Kun." He looks at what I'm wearing and tenses. A bright red blush covers his face and I see a small drop of blood coming out of his nose. I had almost forgotten what I was wearing and I feel my face heat up slightly but I clear my throat trying to brush it off. "DeiDei-Kun, your nose is bleeding."

"H-huh?!" He covers his nose and runs to get a paper towel.

"Sorry I would've changed if I knew someone was going to be up at this hour." He shakes his head waving his hand.

"No no , it's fine. _Perfectly _fine, Yeah." He glances back, holding the paper towel to his nose. Then Hidan suddenly came in too.

_When do these people wake up?! I never get up this early! Damn ninjas!_

He glanced at me and did a double take. He whistles.

"Where the fuck did you get _that_? You look fucking hot!" I blushed. I made an attempt to leave the kitchen, so I can go back to Kisame's room, but Hidan grabs my wrist before I can.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" He pushes me against the wall holding my wrist by my head; he grabs my other wrist and also puts it against the wall by my head.

"Hey, let her go, un." Deidara wipes his noise free of blood, glaring at Hidan.

"Fuck off, go blow up something, blonde." He growls glancing at him.

"Hidan let her go." The three of us look up to see Kisame standing in the doorway.

"Or what?!" Hidan smirks.

"Or you'll wake up tomorrow missing a few important pieces." Kisame looks down at him.

"You don't mean-" Kisame nods. **(1)**

"F-fine!" He lets go, winking before walking out, five seconds later he walks back in mumbling, "Forgot my fuckin Cheetos." He grabs them then leaves. Kisame rolls his eyes then turns them to me.

"What are you doing wearing that out here?" He gave me the look that parents give to their children who took a cookie before dinner.

"You're the one who told her to wear that, yeah?" He looks me up at down again, Kisame glares.

"N-no! Konan got it for her!" Deidara put his hands up defensively.

"Don't snap at me, I was only asking, un." Kisame glares at him and he grabs a yogurt and leaves the room.

"Why are you wearing that outside the-" Deidara popped his head back in.

"Don't mean to bother you, yeah, But I forgot a spoo-" Kisame's head snaps in his direction.

"Use your fingers!"

"Eep!" Deidara 'eep'ed , flinching before leaving.

"Now, if I can talk without getting interrupted. Why are you wearing that outside our room?" I look away from him.

"I didn't think anyone would be up."

"Yeah, well Deidara, Hidan, Itachi and I get up the earliest."

"You were still sleeping when I left." I blushed slightly remembering our, or more likely, _my_ position.

"Next time wait for me, okay?" I nod. "Go back and change, you see Hidan uses your little trick to make him jump off a cliff."

"That's a little harsh. Besides I can't use it to kill people, sadl-." He gives me a look,

"Go."

"And I'm going." I say before rushing past him and back to _our_ room.

Once I had changed I went back to the kitchen seeing as how I didn't get anything to eat before. I go into the kitchen and see Tobi pouring himself a glass of water.

"Oh Hey Umi-Chan!" I flinched mentally.

_It's too early in the morning for him._

"Hey, Tobi." He goes and sits at the table. I glance at him. "How are you going to drink that with your mask on?" He looks at me the pulls out a random bendy-straw. He the proceeds to drink with said bendy-straw, by putting it under his mask.

"Smart."

"Tobi thinks so too." He spoke; apparently, he didn't swallow the water so the water poured out from under his mask.

"Oh, Tobi, you spilled water all over yourself." He tries to look down and see but his mask was in the way.

"Tobi can't see!" I sigh and get some paper towels. I go over to him and start to dab up the water on his clothes and the bottom of his mask.

"Tobi, next time swallow before you talk, okay?" He nods. Just then Kisame comes in with an empty glass. He raises an eyebrow at us. "Tobi spilled his water." He nodded and put his glass in the sink. He was about to leave when,

"Umi!" He grabs my sides and pulls me back and up as Tobi's cup hits the ground; water spilling out on the floor. Everything seemed to have frozen. Kisame glares at Tobi and Tobi puts his hands up defensively.

"Tobi didn't mean to! Tobi swears!" Kisame puts me down so I'm sitting on the counter and walks towards Tobi who then hops off his stool and books it out of the kitchen. Kisame gets a dish towel and starts to clean up the water.

"Thanks fish boy." He glances up at me and nods.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings; you're a ninja aren't you?"

"I'm a self-trained ninja, not a very good one at that."

"I'll train you."

"You don't have to; I could ask Leader-Sama to make someone." He looks up and looks me in the eye.

"I said I'll train you, so I'm going to train you." He looks back down.

"Okay then." He finished cleaning up and put the towel and cup in the sink. He puts his hands on my hips, making me blush, and puts me on the ground. "It's not that high I could've gotten down."

"Eh I… uh" I smirk at him.

"Aw, what's a matter fish boy? Cat fish got your tongue?" He glares at me.

"Come on we're going to go train."

"Huh? Right now?"

"Yeah, _right now_. You got a problem with that?"

"Not entirely, but I just woke up a while ago."

"It's been at least a half hour since you got up, you must have gotten lost on the way back to the room, huh?"

"O-oh shut up." He chuckles.

"Come on, let's go." He nods his head towards the door and walks out, I follow behind him.

We got outside and Kisame wasted no time in throwing kunai and shrunken at me. I let out a small yelp and started dodging the best I could; a few kunai grazed my arms and legs and one shrunken got stuck in my side. I let out a short scream of pain and pulled out my brothers Kunai; I knocked the kunai and shrunken, out of the way; missing one or two just by a few inches caused me to get cuts on my hand and arms. I ran behind a tree to catch my breath.

_Jeez, he's trying to kill me!_

I gasped as I felt a kunai pressed to my throat.

"Your enemy won't let you take a break." I swallow. He walks around Kunai still against my throat.

"The hell is your problem. You didn't tell me what we we're gunna be doing, you didn't even give me a heads up!"

"Do you think an enemy will just come out into plain sight and go 'I'm going to attack you by throwing kunai and shrunken at you'?" I glared at him.

"We're only training! N-not sparing!" I suddenly started coughing, he removed the kunai from my throat and I bent over and coughed up a bit of blood. "I am _so_ going to turn you into _Sushi_ and feed you to the rest of the Akatsuki!" I growl. He rolls his eyes.

"Next time be more prepared." I glare and stand up straight.

"Jeez, I'm going to find a different trainer." I wipe the blood from my lips with the back of my hand and start walking back to the entrance to the base.

"Get back here." He said in a serious, low tone.

"No!" I shout back not bothering to face him.

"Umi, get back her or I'll tell Tobi about your secret." I stopped and turned to glare at him. I blinked. In less than a second **(2) **I pulled the shrunken in my side out and threw it at Kisame.

"Ah!" He looked down at the shrunken stuck in his shoulder. "When did you-?" I blinked again. "Hey you were using your eye thing." He points at me.

"You pissed me off." I glared holding my side where the shrunken was; blood seeped through my fingers from the now open wound.

"What, it only happens when you're pissed?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, if I change my eyes with _any_ heightened emotion I can do something like that."

"And _that _is? What did you do freeze time? I didn't even see your arm move, I just saw the shrunken in your side go away the felt it go in _my_ _shoulder_." He yanks it out, wiping it off before putting it back in his pouch.

"No, I just went really fast." I walked a little closer to him, slowly, so we could talk quieter.

"Since when could you do that?"

"I found out about a week after the massacre, I was upset still." I glanced at a kunai on the ground; I casually switched hands with my brother's kunai. "It hasn't happened in a while. Actually different things happen with different emotions apparently. When I was sad, before, something else happened, I didn't go really fast like I did just now." He tilts his head slightly. I quickly kicked up the kunai into my hand and threw it at him. He easily blocked it with another. I glared.

"That was easy to see coming. You even looked directly at it." I put my other hand on my hip.

"How else was I supposed to see it?"

"Use your peripheral vision. Another thing that let me know you were going to try something was that you continued talking even when I didn't ask, as if we weren't training, and you said something that would get _me _thinking of a question to ask you. You were trying to distract me long enough to try and pull that little stunt. That might work on some people but not many. Also you shouldn't be talking to your enemy in a real fight." I glared harder. He only smirked.

We trained for another hour or so before heading back inside.

"Follow me." I nod and follow him to a bathroom. "Sit on the counter I'll dress your_ wounds._" I glared at him; through the course of training in the last hour I had gotten a shrunken in my left shoulder, right arm, two in my left leg and another on my right side. I also had many cuts and scrapes on my arms and legs as well as my hands. I had fallen many a times and got dirt all over me and my clothes. Now, my clothes were another catastrophe. My fishnet over shirt had so many rips in it I would have to throw it away, my under shirt had a big hole on the right side and was stained with blood. My pants had a bunch of rips and holes here and there but they could be fixed.

"I think it would be best that you don't wear your new coat when training. Or _ever _until you can dodge _every_ hit." I glared harder. He got out a lot of bandages and disinfectant. He pulls off my fishnet leaving me in my under top; he started cleaning the cuts. I hissed in pain. "Stop being such a baby."

"How would _you_ like it if I cut _you_ open and poured that stuff in the cut, huh?" He rolls his eyes. He cleans and wraps all my cuts on my arms.

"Take off your pants." I blushed staring at him.

"What?!" He rolls his eyes.

"I need to clean the wounds in your legs don't I?"

"No wonder you aimed so high, pervert." I mumbled.

"Hey, I didn't do it on purpose, you just happened to catch them in the wrong way."

"Yes, _catch_." He rolls his eyes. I hop off the counter and take off the ninja pants. Then sit back on the counter. I see Kisame's face going purple. "Hey fish boy, you goin rainbow on me? Blue, Purple." He blushes a bit more.

"Shut up." He pours the disinfectant on my leg. I jump and hiss again. "That's what you get for making fun of me." He smirks.

"Ya big meanie." He wraps the cuts on my legs.

"Ok you can put your pants back on."

"What the fuck are two doing in here? All heard was 'you can put your pants back on'" Hidan says popping his head in. "Hey, Umi nice panties." He winks, smirking. I blush, glaring at him. Kisame looked down and finally noticed I was wearing a pair Konan got me. **(3)** He suddenly covered his nose. I looked up at him.

"You ok, fish boy?" he turns around and after a few seconds he turns back around. He missed a drop of blood; I tried to hide my smile. "Ya missed a spot there, _Jaws_." **(4) **Hidan laughed while Kisame wiped his nose, glaring at both of us.

"_Jaws_, that's a good one. Aw kid I like you more and more. You got a sense of humor, unlike most of the bastards here." Hidan walks away, laughing to himself. I put my ripped ninja pants back on.

"Lemme guess you want me to take my shirt off?" He blushes more.

"Just lift it." I lift it up to right below my chest. I cringe at the sight. Two deep cuts still bleeding. He poured the disinfectant on it and I screamed.

**_Okay ending it here because I have around 2,800+ words instead of the 1000-1500 I've been writing. Ok, as I'm writing this now 7/29/12 around 9:28pm I have yet to post ANY of the chapters still, once I get to 10 I'll start posting then once #3/4 is posted I'll keep working on it. (I won't actually stop I'll just not type it up.)_**

**_PLEASE NOTE THE THING ABOVE/BOTTOM NOTES(besides this one) WERE WRITTENA WHILE A GO_**

**(1) Use your imagination he could mean limbs like arms and legs OR… **

**(2) Was gunna put less than 2 seconds but less than 2 is 1 sooo yeah**

**(3) Before he was just blushing cause she didn't have any pants on.**

**(4) Ok in this fan-fic, ALMOST everything we have they have. They obviously don't have Naruto or Cars or Cell Phones, Computers, etc. BUT they do have almost everything else including IPods, All the Movies (but anime) we have, Pens and Pencils instead of brushes, but they have scrolls and note books.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I only own Umi Musume, the plot and anything else NOT from the show. _**

**_This is posted because I got two reviews before I could post two chapters/ two for one chapter_**

**_Thank you for reviewing! (no one reviewed for the last chapter read above._**

**_Ignore bad reviews from NotObsessedWithKingdomHearts She's mad at me._**

_Recap:_

_"Just lift it." I lift it up to right below my chest. I cringe at the sight. Two deep cuts still bleeding. He poured the disinfectant on it and I screamed._

I had screamed so loud Deidara and Tobi came running.

"What's going on, yeah?!"

"Is Umi-Chan alright?!" The two ran into the bathroom. Well, Tobi fell on his face at the door way while Deidara just jumped over him.

"Umi, What happened? Un." I bit my lip so hard it drew blood; I pointed at Kisame.

"The hell were you two doing yea?!" Kisame rolled his eyes.

"I'm cleaning her wounds; she's being a baby about it." I glare at him.

"_Sushi….SU-SHI!_" **(1)**

"Does Umi-Chan want Sushi?" Tobi asked getting up, tilting his head to one side and putting a hand under his mask.

"No, she's just being a _baby._" I turned to Deidara,

"Hey DeiDei-Kun do you like Sushi? How about _you_ Tobi, do _you_ like Sushi?"

"T-Tobi doesn't understand the question!" Tobi flailed his arms around. I rolled my eyes.

"So what _did_ happen, yeah?"

"I was '_training' _her," He used air quotes, "She's just a terrible student."

"Oh yeah? Well _you're_ a terrible teacher." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tobi flailed his arms in slow motion, spinning around, "Kisame Got Burned! ~" I gave Tobi a puzzled look.

"I thought fish were in the frozen food section?" Even Deidara laughed at that. Kisame just glared and pulled the bandages too tight. I gasped. "H-Hey not so tight, Fish boy!" He smirks.

"Don't make fun of your doctor."

"Oh now you're _Dr_ Kisame?"

"Oh! Tobi's head hurts!" Kisame glared.

"I'm not _your_ doctor, Tobi."

"Awe." Deidara glared at Tobi, annoyed. Kisame finished up by disinfecting and wrapping my right hand.

"There all done. I'll help you with your shower later." I blushed.

_Help me with my shower?!_

Deidara snickered. Kisame looked at him.

"What?" Deidara covered his mouth slightly.

"Rethink what you just said." Kisame raise an eyebrow.

"What I said I'm going t-" A look of realization washed over his face and he turned purple. "I didn't mean it like that! I meant I'll help with your bandages and things!"

"_Things_, yeah?" Deidara wiggled his eyebrows and laughed, as both Kisame and I turned a deep maroon, before walking out; dragging Tobi with him as he left.

"Y-you know what I meant right?" He looks to me.

"N-not really." He sighs,

"I mean dressing your wounds again." I sweat dropped.

"You couldn't have just said that in the first place?" He glares. "Hey, don't glare at me fish boy I'm not the one who said it." I say putting my hands up.

"Just come to me after your shower later and I'll re-wrap you."

"Sure,_ shower_." He gives me a confused look.

"Why do you say it like that?"

"How do you expect me to _stand_ for a _shower_?" A look of realization washes over his face.

"Oh right, cause…yeah." I roll my eyes.

After about an hour or so I went to Kisame's room, got a change of clothes and went into the bathroom. There was a small closet outside the bathroom with towels and such so I grabbed one. I closed the door and put everything on the counter. I started the bathwater and started to get undress. I had my shirt _and_ bra off and was about to take off my pants when the door opens.

"TOBI!?" I cover my chest. Tobi was frozen on the spot. "T-Tobi get out!" He jumps and quickly closes the door yelling from outside,

"T-Tobi is sorry!" I run over and lock the door. I sigh and continue on with my bath. **(2)**

After my bath I found Kisame in his room just sitting on his bed.

"I thought that was you in the shower. Come on I'll re wrap your wounds." I nod and follow him back to the bath room after putting my clothes in the hamper.

"Can I ask how you took a shower?" I gave him a look. "My bad, _bath_."

"No you _may_ not." Once inside the bathroom he closed the door,

"I was just wondering if you washed your tail or what."

"You don't need to know the details."

"Fine, fine, was curious is all."

"Curiosity got the cat-fish made into _sushi_."** (3) **He raised an eye brow.

"Just sit on the counter." I stuck my tongue out at him when he went under the sink to get the bandages.

"I can still see you." I sucked in my tongue like spaghetti making a small slurping noise. **(4)**

"Damn ninja-fish." I mutter.

"This _Damn ninja_ also has good hearing."

"I said damn ninja _fish_." He glared, "Shutting up now." He shook his head and started re-applying the bandages.

"We'll be training again tomorrow."

"What?! Come on, now I know you're trying to kill me!" He rolled his eyes.

"It's the only way you'll get any better."

"_Sure_, I_ always_ wanted to know how to _bleed_ from more than _10_ open wounds."

"Oh, shut up. It won't kill you." I raised both my eyebrows.

"For the record, it _could_ kill me. No no no, scratch that… it _will _kill me."

"Stop being such a baby. Tomorrow we'll do target practice with kunai and shrunken. If you manage to get yourself hurt tomorrow I give up, Tobi can train you."

"No way! He keeps trying to spill water on me!"

"Then after that we'll work on your senses so you can avoid that. There done." I hop off the counter.

"I'm going to go bug someone."

"Really, you just get patched up and the first thing you wanna do is go bug someone who's in an evil organization, someone who will probably kill you?" I blink twice. **(5)**

"I'll be fine." I leave the bathroom and walk towards the kitchen/living room. I see Kakuzu in the hall way. He glances at me for a brief second then looks forward again.

_Okay. Not doing a very good job of avoiding _him.

I enter the living room and Deidara's on the couch, watching TV, with Tobi pestering him.

"Senpai, Senpai! Whacha watchin? Can Tobi change the channel? Tobi doesn't like this show." I glance at the TV to see him watching Law and Order.

_Hmm... Didn't think he'd like that show. Actually I don't even know what I'd expect him to watch._

Tobi looks up and sees me, tenses and speeds out of the room screaming,

"Never mind Senpai, Tobi has to.. TO GO FOR A RUN!" Deidara looks after him, eyebrow raised.

"The hell is his problem, yeah?" He turns back to watching TV.

"Eh, I wouldn't know." I plop down on the couch next to him. He looks at me out of the corner of his eye.

"You're not gunna bug me like Tobi, right, Un?"

"Well that originally was the plan. I have deemed you least likely to kill me." He glares slightly.

"_Least_ likely? What makes me the least likely, hm?"

"Well, I'm your friend. Right DeiDei-Kun?" I can almost see the vein on his forehead.

"Not if you keep calling me that. What's with that stupid nickname anyway, yeah?" I shrug.

"I dunno. I think it suits you."

"Suits me how?"

"I dunno, You have D's in your name?." He sweat-drops.

"You just gunna sit there, yeah?"

"eh, maybe… this is boring." I get up and go into the kitchen. Hidan was in there with all the things to make a sandwich out. He looks up at me as I walk in.

"Hey, make me a sandwich."

"Why would _I _make _you_ a sandwich?" I said crossing my arms.

"Cause I don't feel like fuckin doin it."

"Dude, you have all the things out, _right there,_ just make the bloody sandwich."

"hmm.. _bloody_ sandwich? Hand me that knife over there." He points to the knife block on the counter next to me.

"And I'm leaving." I fast walk out of the kitchen and sit back next to Deidara.

"I see you're back. That was quick. Yeah."

"Hidan's making a bloody sandwich."

"So, you afraid he's gunna attack you again, hm?"

"No he's making a _bloody_ sandwich." I stretched out the word "bloody"

"Once again, so?" He gave me a puzzled look.

"Dude…_BLOODY._" I drag the word out longer. He raises his eye brows and gags slightly.

"Okay, never mind, I don't wanna know."

"No you do not."

"Then get off the subject."

"I'm trying." Kisame walks in. He glances at us then goes to walk into the kitchen.

"Hey, Fish boy! I wouldn't go in there!"

"Why not?"

"Let's just say, it's not gunna be pretty, yeah." He rolls his eyes at us and walks in.

"We warned him." I shrug, Deidara nods.

"What the hell, Hidan?!"

"Told you!" We yell to the kitchen.

**_Okay, good place to stop cause I ran out of ideas for this chapter. _****_^_^_****_ writing this on 8/3/12 school starts the 29_****_th_****_ going to Florida the week before for a wedding. _****_^_^_****_ PLEASE and THANK YOUs. Please Review..no more requirements cause apparently it makes people review less.. I just want my readers to enjoy my stories as much as I do._**

**(1) Last chapter she threatened to make Kisame into sushi.**

**(2) Not just a pointless scene.**

**(3) Yep another reference to the last chapter.**

**(4) Ya know, how you slurp noodles….whatever .**

**(5) She blink changed eyes then changed them back. To just show them.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I only own Umi Musume, the plot and anything else NOT from the show. _**

**_Thank you _****lxl lxl****_ for reviewing!_**

**_Ignore bad reviews from NotObsessedWithKingdomHearts She's mad at me._**

**_Found out how to do lines, hope they show up for once._**

* * *

The next morning I got up and Kisame was already up.

"Get up, get dress, get breakfast, and then go outside for training."

"Training? This early?" I rub my eyes, sitting up.

"I need to buy you a watch or something it's already Eight O'clock. I let you sleep in."

"Uh, thanks? Though I don't really consider Eight O'clock 'sleeping in'."

"Just get ready." He leaves and I get up. I change my clothes, throwing the dirty ones in the hamper. I head down to the kitchen but stop before going in; remembering yesterday.

"Don't worry," I jump and twirl around to see Deidara. "Leader-Sama made him clean up, yeah." **(1) **We both walk inside and get something to eat. Well, I eat, Deidara just keeps me company. After eating I put my dishes in the sink and headed outside. I walked slowly, ready as I'd ever be for a surprise attack, looking for Kisame. I saw him setting up five targets. They were set up in a row but each one was moved back a certain number of feet from a thin log, meant to represent a line, where someone was supposed to stand. It looked like it went by fives starting at 15 feet away.

"Bout time you got here. Take out a kunai and shrunken and hit the targets. Start with the one on the far left; don't stop till you get three of each on the bull's eye for each one. Tomorrow we'll work on your surroundings and senses. Come in when you're done." He starts walking away.

"Hey!" He stops, not even turning around. "Aren't you going to show me how?"

"How will you learn that way? Do it. If you're not in by the time I get ready to go to bed I'll come get you." I stare after him as he walks inside.

_Hmm, well how's he to know if I cheat?_

I start to walk over to the first target.

"Oh, Umi!" I stop and look, Kisame poked his head out. "I'll know if you cheat."

_The hell?!_

He grins. I glare and walk back over to the small log I was supposed to stand behind. I throw a kunai; it ends up bouncing off a tree next to the target. I try a shrunken next; it gets stuck in the same tree.

_This is going to be a long day._

* * *

Kisame's POV

I glanced at the clock in the kitchen.

_6 O'clock. She's been out there for almost 10 hours. Probably took a nap or something. __**(2)**_

I get up and head outside. I stop in the door way to where Umi wouldn't be able to see me. I saw her in front of the third target, the one 25 feet away from the log, pulling out two shrunken from the outer circle and picking up three kunai from the ground. She was sweating and had a scowl on her face. I looked at the first and second targets to see many holes in the outer rings, but the six on the bull's eye. I looked at her hands and saw small cuts and scrapes.

_She did manage to get herself hurt doing this._

She throws a kunai and it hits the third to the middle ring. She makes a noise of frustration. She throws the shrunken and it bounces off the kunai. I watch her for about five more minutes. It took her another 18 tries just to get one shrunken in the middle.

"Umi!" She stops mid throw and looks over. She drops the kunai she was holding and falls over. "Umi!" I run over to her. She's panting and had her eyes closed. "Umi, are you alright?"

"Shut up, I want to sleep." I pick her up and bring her inside the base. I bring her into the bathroom and lean her against the wall beside the bathtub. I get a cup and fill it with water. I was going to only splash her face but she jumped up at the sound of the faucet. "I'm up! I'm up!" Her legs begin to shake and I hurry to catch her.

"Here, you take a bath and I'll come back to wrap your hands, _again_, when you're finished. A bath should wake you up as well." I set her back down in the tub. "Once I leave you can get undressed and such." I turn to leave and she grabs the bottom of my coat.

"Hey, Kisa-Kun, can you stand watch outside?" Her eyes were half closed.

_It seems she only calls me "Kisa-Kun" when she's tired or out of it._

"Stand watch, why, you afraid you're going to fall asleep in the bath?" She shook her head.

"I don't want Tobi walking in again." I stood up straighter.

"What do you mean, 'Tobi walking in _again_'?"

"He walked in on me getting undressed yesterday." I clenched my fists slightly.

_I'm gunna kill that Lollipop faced freak._

I left the bathroom and a few minutes later I heard the water going. I leaned against the wall next to the door. After a minute or two, Tobi comes sneaking around the corner. I say sneaking because he was walking slow and backwards watching to see if anyone was following him. The bathroom is only around five feet away from the corner. Once he thought no one was behind him he turned around and bumped into me.

"Going somewhere, _Tobi_?" He looks up slowly at me and his body goes tense.

"Tobi has to go pee." He tries to walk around me but I move to block him again.

"Listen, do you hear the water going? Umi's taking a bath. She told me to stand guard because you walked in on her yesterday. Is that right?" He froze and raised his hands, shaking his head.

"No no, Tobi's a good boy; he wouldn't do that on purpose! It was an accident! Tobi said he was sorry!" I go to grab him but he runs back the way he came. I sigh and lean against the wall.

_Damn!_

* * *

Umi's POV

I finished my bath. I was feeling more awake now. I thought I heard Tobi outside. It's a good thing I told Kisame to stand watch. I try to reach the plug but my tails in the way.

_Okay well I'll just wrap my towel around me and ask Kisame to pull it._

I reach outside the tub to get my towel.

_Uh oh… where's my towel?_

I look over the side to see no towel.

"K-Kisame!?" I pulled the curtain so only my face was visible. He cracks the door open slightly.

"Yeah?"

"I can't pull the plug and I need a towel, can you bring me one?" I hear him clear his throat. He walks in and closes the door behind him. He opens the closet door and gets out two towels. He throws one over. I try to reach it but it was too far away. "It's just out of reach." He walks over and, looking to the side, hands me the first towel. I wrap it around my upper half. "Okay you can look now." He turns his head and stares at my tail in the water. "Can you pull the plug?" He nods. I lift my tail and he yanks the plug out. The water slowly drains. He keeps staring at my tail, he strokes down it. I wiggle a bit; not used to anyone touching my tail.

"It's beautiful." I blush. He snaps out of his trance and takes the other towel and starts to dry my tail. Once it's dry it glows and he looks away holding out the towel out to me. I take it and wrap the whole thing around myself, putting the wet one on in the tub. He suddenly picks me up.

"H-hey! I-I can walk ya know!" He walks away from the tub.

"I'm trying to help."

"You like helping a little too much." He puts me down on my feet in front of the counter.

"I'll leave you to get changed." He turns to leave.

"I would do that but I don't have clothes. I'll just go change in your room." I go to walk to the door when he tense and walks in front of me to block me.

"I'll go get your clothes." I raise an eye brow.

"I can just go to the room." I try to go around him but once again he blocks me.

"Just wait here." I cross my arms and lean back against the counter, fixing the towel around me more.

"Fine, fine." He leaves. As I'm waiting someone knocks on the door. "Kisame, if that's you, you can just come in." The door opens a bit.

"It's me." Sasori says through the crack in the door. "Just wanted to tell you your coat is done."

"You couldn't wait to tell me? How did you know I was in here?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I brought it with me; I passed Kisame in the hall he said he was getting you clothes, so I assumed you were in the bathroom." The door opens a bit more and he holds it through the door. "Here."

"Oh, thank you Sasori-San." I walk over and get it.

"No problem." He closes the door and I put my coat on to see out it fits. "Cool, just the right size."

* * *

Kisame's POV **(3)**

I enter our room and get the bag of Umi's clothes.

_I should probably clear out a drawer of my dresser for her._

I pull out a nightgown and I bite my lip. It looked a little short. I take out the other ones and feel my face go hot. They were all short. I pick one at random putting the others back in the bag. I go to leave the room when a thought occurs to me. I turn around and look at the bag. My face gets hotter as I ask myself the question:

_Does she need those too?_

An image popped into my head and my eyes widened. **(4)**

"Yep!" I rush to the bag. But froze looking into it. New question:

_Which ones?!_

* * *

Umi's POV

A few minutes later Kisame comes back and through the same process that Sasori did. I got my PJs and changed. I leave the bathroom a minute later and Kisame looks at me.

"Where'd you get your coat?"

"Sasori gave it to me while you were getting my clothes. Why, did you wanna see me in the PJs _you_ picked out?" He turns a slight purple and shakes his head, rolling his eyes.

"I'll be in our room."

"Okay I'll be there in a sec. I want to get a drink." He nods and walks in one direction towards his room and start walking towards the kitchen. I smile.

_He said _**our**_ room again._

I walk in the kitchen and see Tobi by the sink. He looks up and sees me and stiffens. I see he's got a cup of water in his hand. He looks at the cup then back up at me, then back down at the cup, then back to me. He repeats this several times before stopping on me.

"_Tobi_… _Don't_… _You_… Da-! Ah!" He starts running towards me and I run away. He chases me around the table until someone takes the glass from him and empties it into the sink.

"But Tobi wasn't done with that!" Tobi says looking down into the sink like it was his goldfish instead of just water.

"Uh, thanks Itachi-San." He glances at me.

"Hn." Tobi quickly recovers and shouts,

"Tobi'll get you next time!" He attempts to do an evil laugh but coughs and messes up; before running out of the room.

"Thanks again. Man, that guy is getting annoying."

"Hn." He 'hn's, before leaving the room. I get and drink my drink then go to Kisame's and my room.

"Hey, took you long enough." He was lying on the bed, arms behind his head.

"Had a small run in with Tobi, Itachi helped out though." He raised an eye brow.

"Itachi?"

"Yeah." I take off my coat and hang it on his chair since the hook he puts his on already has his on it.

"It's only 6:46, we don't have to go to bed now." He avoided looking at me.

"You're kidding? You nearly killed me. I'm going to bed now." I say getting in bed under the covers. He rolls his eyes. I lay my back facing him. After a few minutes sleep starts washes over me and I feel an arm go around me just before I lose consciousness.

* * *

**(1) Referring to Hidan's ****_bloody_**** sandwich.**

**(2) I know a little long, just assume she did take a break every now and then, otherwise she would've passed out.**

**(3) Didn't originally plan to put this POV switch but I thought it would be funny.**

**(4) Lol use your imagination. ^_- XD**

**Hope you all liked it, working on the next one now. I have ideas for 4 more days of training. And other stuff.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I only own Umi Musume, the plot and anything else NOT from the show. _**

**_Thank you for reviewing! _**

**_Ignore bad reviews from NotObsessedWithKingdomHearts She's mad at me._**

I awoke the next morning with something warm pressed against my back and another thing warm around my stomach. I open my eyes and look down to see a blue arm. I slowly turn my head to Kisame asleep pressed up against my back, spooning me. I felt my cheeks heat up.

_Never thought an S-rank criminal would be so much of a cuddlier._

"Oh Kisame~" He made a small noise and shifted closer. "O-oi! Fish boy!" He jumps a bit tightening his hold on me.

"What?! I'm trying to sleep." He hadn't opened his eyes yet.

"Yeah, and I'm _NOT_ your teddy bear." He stiffened slightly before removing his arm and scooting away.

"T-the hell?" He sat up slightly, his face light purple.

"Hey don't ask me you're the _cuddle_fish." **(1) **

"_Sure_, you were probably cold and moved against _me_."

"And wrapped _your_ arm around me?" He shrugs and gets up. He puts on his coat.

"Hurry and get dressed. Get something to eat then meet me outside."

"_Training? _But I trained two days in a row!" I was now sitting up.

"You think normal ninja get days off? You're part of the Akatsuki; you need to be ready for anything and it's my job to make sure you're ready so you don't get yourself killed."

"Why don't you just protect me," He turns to face me. "You're strong."

"That's the point. To get you strong so I _don't_ have to protect you."

"Aw you wouldn't protect me if I was gunna die?" He turns around, walking to leave the room, he stops at the door.

"Training you is my way of protecting you. I could've gotten someone else to train you, but they would've gone easy on you. The tougher the training the more protected you'll be." He leaves and turns right towards the kitchen.

* * *

After changing and ate I went outside to meet up with Kisame for Training.

"You take longer every time." I stick my tongue out at him.

"I don't exactly_ want_ to be training." He glares slightly.

"Get used to it; we'll be training every day." I groan.

"You are _so_ trying to kill me."

"It's for your own good."

"Yeah people say that about bad things too."

"I'm not gunna argue. Today we'll be working with the senses, out of your five, you can work with in terms of fighting. "

"Which are?"

"Sight, sound, and touch. You'll understand what I mean by touch later." I give him a look.

"_Sure_." He rolls his eyes.

"We'll start with sight."

"How are we gunna- " I'm cut off by him throwing a kunai at a tree.

"Don't take your eyes off the kunai." I raise an eyebrow, face the tree and look at the kunai. Kisame walks off to one side of me and next thing I know there's a shrunken in shoulder. I jumped at its impact and look down. I yank it out, wincing. I look over to Kisame. He had a hand over his eyes. "Don't put _all_ your attention on the kunai."

"You told me not to look away from the kunai!"

"I said not to take your _eyes _off it."

"Then how else do you expect me to see when and where you throw something at me?!"

"Use your peripheral vision."

"You could have told me that!"

"If I tell you everything how will you ever learn?" I glared at him.

"At least give me a hint next time!"

"For the past two days we've been dealing with kunai and shrunken, I said sight. I gave you hints you just didn't take notice of them." I glare hard and stick my tongue out at him when he goes to take the kunai out of the tree. "I see that by the way. I, unlike you, use my peripheral vision." He takes the kunai out of the tree. "Ok look at the tree. Don't take your _eyes_ off the tree. I_ am_ going to throw shrunken at you."

"_Thanks_ for the head up." I roll my eyes. I look at the tree again. I try to focus on where Kisame was walking. I see him raise a shrunken, ready to throw it. He throws it and-

"Well at least you caught it with your hand."

"Damn it!" I _had _caught it but it stabbed my hand in the process. Apparently Kisame didn't see it stabbed me. I take it out and he runs over.

"Jeez you get hurt doing everything, don't you?" He reaches in his coat and pulled out a portable med kit.

"Well I see _you're _prepared."

"With _you_, I gotta be. I'm only doing this so it doesn't get infected." I glare. He took my hand and started to disinfect it. He wrapped it tightly then put his stuff away. "Okay, get ready."

"Again?"

"Yes, _again_." I groan.

* * *

After a few more times of me _dodging_ shrunken, I decided not to try and catch anymore, we moved on to the next sense.

"Okay next we'll do sound. Close your eyes."

"I'm gunna die."

"Stop whining." I did what he said and closed my eyes. Of course within seconds I had a shrunken in my back shoulder.

"AH! Jeez the same shoulder!"

"I obviously need to take it a bit slower with you."

"You callin me slow?"

"Hmm, Improving." I glare at him and yank the shrunken out of my shoulder. "Close your eyes again, I won't throw anything, just point to where you think I am. Seem simple enough?"

"_Yea_." I close my eyes again and listen closely. I hear him walking slowly from his spot to the left. I don't hear him for a second then I hear him on the right side of me. I point.

"Close." I open my eyes and look and see him a few feet to the left of where I was pointing. "Try again." I sigh and close my eyes. I hear him move again, then stop, I listen closely when he moves again. He stops and I point. "Good." I open my eyes and look. I was pointing directly at him. "Once more." I close my eyes. I hear him move on one side of me then suddenly in front of me. I point forward. "Wrong." I jump as he speaks right into my ear from behind me. I whirl, tripping on my feet causing me to fall over. "Don't be deceived by cheap tricks." He points behind me to where he had thrown a kunai to the ground. I look up at him.

"You shouldn't be allowed to do that!"

"Yes because your opponent will certainly follow your rules. Get up." He walks a few feet away. I get up. "Now I'll test touch."

"How are you gunna test my-"

"Quiet, close your eyes, plug your ears. Steady your breathing so you can barely hear it. Feel the vibrations of the earth when I walk and try to sense my chakra. When you think you've found where I'm standing, point." I close my eyes and plug my ears like he said. I tried breathing very slowly. I tried to sense where he was but I couldn't, at all. I took a random guess and pointed to my forward left. "_Completely_ wrong." I look to see he's on the opposite side.

"I'm trying."

"Try not to focus too much on your breathing this time." Once again I close my eyes and plug my ears. With my breathing already steady I try to tell where he is. I point. "Getting better." He was a few feet away from where I was pointing.

"I don't know how to sense chakra."

"I'm not gunna tell you how."

"I know _that much_. I was just saying."

"Don't give up so easily. Again." I sigh and close my eyes and plug my ears. **(2) **I focus as much as I can sense something on my left side, no left, no front, no left!

_The hell?!_

I try to pin point where his is, but him moving around so fast was messing me up.

_Damn he knows I can't do this well!_

He finally slows down to my upper right. I point before he can move again. I yelp and open my eyes as he holds my arms back, his elbows under my shoulders, above me holding me against his chest. **(3)**

"Falling for the same trick?"

"I highly doubt an enemy would randomly drop a kunai!"

"Considering how distracted you can get, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Well…Well Ugh! Let me go!" I start to struggle to get free.

"Don't act like a child because you can't get your way."

"Let me go, my shoulder still hurts!" He tightens his hold.

"Quit whining, big baby."

"S-Stupid fish! Let go!"

"An enemy wouldn't let you go, get out of this yourself." I try pulling myself forward to get free but can't, I try pulling them down but that just hurts. I try twisting around and end up facing him, our chests pressed together tightly and somehow my arms were around his neck with his still under my shoulders holding us together. He looks down at me, his face going a slight purple mine, in turn, going pink.

"K-Kisa-" He suddenly lets me go and backs up.

"Trainings over." He walks over and picks up the kunai then starts to walk to the base. I run after him.

"Hey you gotta treat the wounds you gave me to my shoulder." He stops and I almost run into his back.

"Fine, I'll meet you in our room."

* * *

I sat on the bed waiting for Kisame to come in with medical stuff. I had taken off my shirt and I was holding it to cover my chest. He walks in after a bit.

"W-Why do you have your shirt off?" He looks away from me his face going purple.

"How else are you gunna get to the wounds?" He clears his throat.

"Right." He comes over and sits next to me before putting the disinfectant on it. I wince. "Don't be a baby."

"I didn't even say anything!" He rolls his eyes and wraps it.

"There. " He gets up.

"Wait." He looks back. "Now what?"

"Now what, what?"

"What do we do now?" He raises an eyebrow, putting the medical stuff on his dresser.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm going to go and watch some TV."

"Oh." I started thinking.

_Not sure what else there is to do but that. But I don't wanna seem like I'm following him everywhere. I'll just stay here, maybe take a nap._

"Come on." I look over to him.

"Huh?" He rolls his eyes.

"Come on." He gives a small smirk, gesturing me to follow him. I hop off the bed. He puts his hand out in a stopping motion. I tilt my head in confusion.

"Shirt." He looks away.

"Oh." I put my shirt back on then follow him out of the room to the living room.

* * *

"Umi-Chan!" I dodge the Tobi that was flying at me. He flies past and crashes into a wall. Kisame nudges me.

"Thankful for training now?"

"Just a bit yea." I walk over to Tobi, now curled into a ball. "Hey Tobi, you okay?"

"Why are you nice to him, he tries to dump water on you all the time."

"It seems everyone else here hates him so I'll be nice and ignore that fact." Tobi uncurls and clings to my legs.

"Umi-Chan doesn't hate Tobi?" He looks up at me. Kinda hard to tell but I swear he had puppy dog eyes on under his mask.

"No I don't hate you Tobi."

"Yay!" He then jumps up and tackles me into a hug and, with him being _right _in front of me, we fell back on to the ground.

"Tobi get off her, un." Deidara says from the couch. Kisame Sighs and picks him up off me but the guy was still clinging to my shirt.

"Tobi let go of her shirt."

"No! Tobi wants to hug Umi-Chan!" He whined. He lost his grip as Kisame pulled him up and he started to reach out for my shirt again, and _missed._

"T-Tobi?!"

"Whoa! Tobi! Hey it's not his fault they're so big, yeah." Deidara laughs from the couch. Tobi lets go.

"T-Tobi really sorry he didn't mean-" Kisame pulled him up to his eye level meaning he was 8 inches off the ground. Kisame glared at him. "Tobi sorry! It was an accident Tobi swears!" The poor guy sounded like he was gunna cry under Kisame's intense glare.

"Kisame put him down he didn't mean to."

"But he-"

"Put him down, _now_." Kisame glared harder at Tobi who was already shaking and put him down. Tobi ran off before I could tell him it was ok.

"I'm gunna kill that kid." He growled

"Kisame, he didn't do it on purpose. "

"How do you know? He could've meant to and was acting all sorry so you wouldn't hate him! I say you should!" **(4) **I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Hey Dei-Dei where his room is?"

"Yea, Why do you wanna know, un?"

"I just wanna make sure he's okay."

"Oh just leave him, he'll be fine." Kisame says sitting next to Deidara on the couch.

"DeiDei." I blink.

"Yea-?"

"Tell me where Tobi's room is."

"Five doors to the left of yours, on the other side of the hall way. After the third door down the hall turns to the right so actually the second door to the right in that hall." I blink again.

"Thanks DeiDei!" I lean over the couch and kiss his cheek. He blushes.

* * *

I run to Tobi's room and knock on the door. It opens slightly and all I can see is the hole of his mask.

"Yes?"

"Hey, Tobi I wanted to say sorry for Kisame and that it was okay, I understand that it was an accident."

"Umi-Chan's not mad at Tobi?"

"No, I'm not mad Tobi."

"Yay!" He bursts out tackling me into a hug, since we were in a hallway we fell against the wall.

"Haha. Okay Tobi, let's go back and watch TV."

"Okay!"

* * *

We get to the living room and Kisame looks over at us and glares at Tobi.

"Looks like there's only room for an Umi-chan on the couch, Tobi'll just be going now!" He tries to leave but I grab his arm.

"Tobi, it'll be find, I won't let him hurt you."

"But there's no room."

"So just sit in my lap."

"Shouldn't Umi-chan sit in Tobi's?"

"Hm, well I guess it doesn't matter, if you'll be more comfortable that way." I pull him over to the couch and he sits down. He glances at Kisame who looks at me agitated and slightly confused. Tobi sits as far over as he can from him. When I sit between Tobi's legs, Kisame glares harder.

"What exactly are you two doing?"

"There's only room for one person so we're improvising. Can you see Tobi?"

"Um, a little." I lean back and kinda lean against one side of him.

"How about now?"

"Yeppers" Kisame growls slightly when Tobi goes to put his arms around me, not having anywhere else to put them. Tobi quickly raises his arms again.

"Uh, Tobi, why are your arms raised?"

"Tobi doesn't know where to put them."

"Just put them down." I laugh. He puts them down around me. I blush slightly. I look over and see Kisame clenching his knuckles. "Who sank your battle ship?" **(5) **He looks at me.

"_Tobi._" He growls. Tobi's arms shoot up. I raise an eyebrow. Kisame suddenly grabs me and pulls me onto his lap. Tobi quickly hopped over the arm of the couch and hid from Kisame, peeking around the corner only to watch the TV. **(6)**

"K-Kisame?" He doesn't say anything; he only wraps his arms around me and makes me lean against him, my head under his chin. I feel my cheeks heat up. Deidara snickers next to us. I glare at him, he only smirks at us.

We watch about an hour of TV before I started to feel sleepy. I decided to close my eyes for a few seconds. Before I knew it I was out like a light.

* * *

Kisame's POV

I didn't know what I was thinking when I pulled her into my lap. I just reacted. My face was still a little warm. Holding her against me, and she didn't object to it. She wasn't tense at all either, so she wasn't uncomfortable.

"Looks like she fell asleep, un." Deidara whispered. I looked down at her face. Her eyes were closed. She looked so cute.

_Cute? When did I start calling her cute? I have to admit though she kinda is…ok not kinda, she _is _really cute._

"I'll go put her to bed." I whisper back. I stand holding her, careful not to wake her. I walk back to our room and lay her on the bed.

_Should I just leave her in her normal clothes or try and put her in her nightgown. It's not as if I haven't seen her without them. She's always had under garments on. Would she wake up? That'd be pretty hard to explain. I wonder how she'd react._

I felt my face heat up as I thought to myself, looking down at her sleeping form. I figured I should just hurry up and change her into her nightgown, my excuse if she does wake up: … I don't have one.

"Okay, please don't wake up." I mutter as I start to lift her shirt.

* * *

**That's where I'm ending it! Should She wake up or Should she stay asleep?! YOU decide!**

**Only thing I ask is if someone wants me to make her wake up or not review an tell me otherwise I'll pick. Wrote this in like…6+ hours I'm posting it now at 12:00 10/14/12 **

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**(1) Ya know cuttlefish "****_Cuddle_****fish" …wow tough crowd .**

**(2) No other way to say "I close my eyes and plug my ears." Sorry it repeated so much.**

**(3) Hard to describe how she's held.**

**(4) Thought about adding Deidara saying "Yeah he could actually be a criminal mastermind and really bad and his mask is the only thing telling us he's not." Then the three going "Nah." But that wouldn't have fit XD**

**(5) Not very funny I know I'm getting tired and can't think of a good joke. (writing this all in one day, started after the 9****th**** chapter was posted.)**

**(6) I imagine it cartoon style he's a whoosh of colors and is quickly over the arm of the **


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I only own Umi Musume, the plot and anything else NOT from the show. _**

**_Thank you for reviewing!_**

**_Had a brilliant idea for this story's sequel(yea I know I didn't even finish this yet XD). I was originally planning on making oneshots for Akatsuki people and 8OCs (Each guy getting a OC) but then decided to make it into one HUGE series. So like after this story it will continue by a different name and will be more focused on a different pairing. (Pairings that are already done wont be forgotten I'll still have KisaUmi /KisameUmi stuff in the sequal.)I have ideas for everyone. _****I****_ can't wait. _**

**_Anyway enjoy. Oh and since I didn't know what to do about the last scene from the last chapter (like no one said if they preferred something,) I just did my best._**

**_I'm off till…the 2_****_nd_****_ I think. And since my mom's religion doesn't include Christmas I'll be free to work on my stories more. I actually have a TMNT (Based on 90's movies) done (yeah the whole thing) but I'm changing it A LOT and making it FanFiction worthy, then I'll split it into chapters and post them at random times o-o_**

**_Anyway Read On! Oh and If I don't post anytime soon Merry Christmas! Happy Kwanzaa! Happy Hanukah! And over all HAPPY HOLIDAYS cause I don't know any more. O-O This is my Gift to all of You _****_^_^_**

**_(Sorry but before you read please consider going on Facebook Causes and signing the petition/card for the families of Newtown CT. I'm not from Newtown but I'm from CT. R.I.P The victims of the Sandy Hook Shooting.)_**

* * *

_RECAP: (Still Kisame's POV)_

_I felt my face heat up as I thought to myself, looking down at her sleeping form. I figured I should just hurry up and change her into her nightgown, my excuse if she does wake up: … I don't have one._

_"Okay, please don't wake up." I mutter as I start to lift her shirt._

* * *

I pull off her top with no problem and quickly slip on the nightgown to cover her.

_There that's half done._

I gulp looking down at her pants. I feel my face heating up as I hooked my fingers in the sides. I pulled them down slowly, swallowing when I saw the lace. I look away and pull the pants off, pulling the gown down to cover the rest of her. I toss the clothes in the hamper and look down at her. My face got hotter as I leaned over her. The gown was comfortably tight around her figure. My hands subconsciously reached down and were on her hips. I swallowed sliding my hands up slowly, my mind screaming 'stop, she'll wake up.' Then,

"Kisa-Kun." I froze. She'd caught me. I opened my mouth to reply, looking to her face, but her eyes were still closed. She was still asleep,

_Asleep and dreaming about me?_

I felt my face heat up at the thought. I reached up and brushed the hair away from her face. I cupped her head gently. I gulped and took my hands away. I pulled the covers over her slowly then quickly left the room.

* * *

**Umi's POV**

I groaned as I woke up. I sat up, the bed covers falling down.

_Where am I?_

I looked around to see I was in our room.

_Last thing I remember is watching the TV with Deidara and Kisame, in his lap._

I blushed remembering his arms around me. A thought occurred to me and I looked down.

_How did I get in my nightgown?_

My eyes widened as I came to a conclusion. I hopped out of bed and rushed out of the room.

* * *

**3****rd**** person. **

Umi fast walked into the kitchen glaring at the blue man sitting at the counter.

"You pervert." She said crossing her arms. Kisame looked up from his food, his face going purple at seeing her still in her nightgown. He tried to look confused, like her didn't know what she was talking about. She motioned to her nightgown. He gulped.

"I-I.. You were asleep."

"Then you should've woken me up!"

"You seemed like you were having a good dream." It was her turn to turn red. He raised an eyebrow.

"Still, don't just… change my clothes while I'm _sleeping_. Pervert."

"I'm not a pervert." He looked back down to his food to continue eating.

"Yeah, you are. Notice _this,_" She motioned to her nightgown again, "is _blue._" He looked back up.

"I didn't pick it out I just grabbed the first one I saw!" He said. She sighed.

"I'm going back to the room." She turned around.

"Wait for me."

"I'm awake; I don't need your help."

"You want Hidan to see you again?"

"He didn't seem to mind the view as I pasted the couch." She said starting to walk out of the kitchen. She suddenly gasps as Kisame grabs her arm, pulling her back against him. He lowers his mouth to her ear.

"Wait for me." He growled, slowly, making her blush. He let go of her arm and walked over to the sink to wash his dish. He took a silent deep breath. He didn't know why, he'd just reacted that way. The image of Hidan pinning Umi to the wall last time flashed in his mind, making him clench his jaw.

Upon leaving the kitchen, Hidan looked up at Umi with a smirk.

"Hey Babe-" He caught his tongue as he saw Kisame walking behind her, glaring at him. He quickly turned his attention back to the TV.

* * *

**Umi's POV**

We got back to the room,

"Okay change then go outside, I'll meet you there in a bit. I gotta get something." Kisame said leaving the room.

"Ugh, Fine." I close the door behind him and change.

I go outside and wait for him. In a few minutes he comes out with Kakuzu.

"What's he doing here?" I ask

"He's gunna be helping." Kisame says.

"How, what are we doing?"

"You're practicing dodging multiple enemies."

"So I'm dodging you _two_."

"There's a reason I brought _him_."

"..Am I supposed to _magically_ know this reason?" I say raising an eyebrow. He rolls his eyes.

"Just dodge us." He says getting into a fighting stance, Kakuzu doing the same.

"Whatever you say, fish fillet." I say in a sing song voice. He glares at me. I look back and forth between the two of them, keeping an eye on them both. When Kisame starts to move I turn my full attention to him. That was my first mistake. My second was assuming Kakuzu would 'wait his turn'. And my third was looking down when I felt something touch my ankle. I saw a hand gripping around my ankle before it yanked me out from under my feet. I fall sideways to the ground.

"What part of _two_ opponents did you not understand?" Kisame says looking down at me. I glare up at him.

"I know there are two of you but he's way-" I turned to look at Kakuzu, who was still in the same spot. "…over…there…"

_How did he, was it him, what just happened?_

"Kakuzu has threads; he used them to send his hand over her and pull you down."

"Threads?" I look at him blankly.

"Yeah." He nods towards Kakuzu again and I look over and see his hand _right _in my face.

"Gah!" I lean back up. His wrist was attached to threads that were attached to the insides of his arm. "The hell?! Why didn't you tell me he could do that?!"

"Do you really think your enemy would come right out and tell you all there attacks and secrets?"

"Well-"

"That was rhetorical." He says. I glare at him again.

"I wasn't going to answer, _fish stick_, I was going to say that we're only training and it would be helpful for me to know what I'm up against while _training._" Kisame sighs.

"Well now you know. Get up." He turns around and walks away. I stick my tongue out at him. "_Umi._" I suck my tongue back in and get up.

"Yeah, yeah."

We continued my training for about 2 hours. I was actually getting pretty good at dodging attacks from Kisame, though _somebody _kept tripping, pulling, and tangling my feet; after every two or three successful dodges I would end up falling over because it's hard to see a hand coming at your _feet_ when you're dodging hits coming to your _face_. When I did start focusing on Kakuzu's attacks more I ended up getting my shoulder slashed, a cut to my cheek and I got stabbed in the leg.

I fell to the ground and clutched the kunai, stuck in my upper leg.

"We'll try this again tomorrow." Kisame sighed coming over and picking me up.

"You jerk." He looks down at me.

"What now?"

"You purposefully aimed high." I say glaring. He rolls his eyes a slight purple tint coming to his face.

* * *

We go back inside and Kisame brings me into the bathroom. He sits me on the counter. He hands me a rag.

"Bite into this." I take it and bite it; I also end up screaming into it as he pulls the kunai out without warning. I spit out the rag.

"Ya know, I didn't have any scars before I met you. So just think, next time you see me half naked, all the scars, are from you." I say glaring.

"Trying to make me feel bad? Cause it's not working." He said "Besides, I'm about to." He pulls me off the counter. "Lean on my back." He bends over slightly.

"What, why?" I say doing what he said anyway. I blush as he suddenly starts pulling down my pants. "Pervert! I knew that's why you aimed high." He stands back up and sits me back on the counter. He hands me the rag again before getting the dreaded disinfectant. I bite into the rag as he pours it on the wound. I scream again. He wraps my leg up and I once again spit out the rag. "I'm also starting to think you like hearing me scream." I see his face go purple again and I smirk. He puts me back on the ground and pulls my pants back up; keeping his hands on my waist.

"I would say you take these hits on purpose, but I know you can't help it."

"Hey, Fish boy finally has a good come back." I say smirking. He rolls his eyes, putting me back on the counter.

"Are you gunna take your shirt off or am I gunna have to, again?" I glare up at his slightly my face going red. Before I could answer he grips the bottom of my shirt and slips it off over my head. He puts it on the sink. I glare harder as my face gets warmer. He gets the disinfectant and pours it into the slash on my shoulder. I gasp, biting the inside of my cheek. He wraps my shoulder before getting a cotton-ball. He pours some on it the dabs the cut on my cheek. I gasp and flinch away. He cups my face with the other hand to keep my head from moving. No doubt that he could feel the heat radiating from my face.

"There, now get washed up and meet me in our room." He said putting away the disinfectant.

"What for?" I say pulling my top back on.

"We're going to continue your training."

"So why am I getting cleaned up."

"You kept falling; you're covered with dirt. I'd say take a bath, but I don't want to have to rewrap your wound on your leg."

"You would enjoy that. I can do it myself, I won't be long."

"Fine, I'll bring your clothes and put them outside the door."

"Thank you, now out." I say hopping off the counter and pushing him out of the bathroom. I lock the door and sigh.

_Time for a nice bath._

* * *

**3****rd**** person**

After Umi's bath she went back to the room. She put my dirty clothes in the hamper with her towel. Kisame was waiting, sitting on the bed.

"Okay, so training?" She says. He gets up.

"Close your eyes." He says standing in front of her.

"Whenever I do that I end up getting things thrown at me. I'd rather not have a blue lava lamp chucked at my head thank you very much." He rolls his eyes sighing.

"Just close your eyes."

"Alright but if you throw something at me I won't hesitate to… hit you or something." He gave her a look. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Try to sense where my hand is, my chakra."

"I can tell where _you_ are not just your fricken hand. You do realize your hand is a part of you, I can't just sense your hand."

"Yes you can just try." He said cupping his hand by her elbow.

"Fine." She took a deep breath and focused. "uh, right arm."

"Where on your right arm?"

"I don't know, you're by my right arm that's all I can tell… my shoulder?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"My shoulder." She said through her teeth.

"Wrong."

"Damn it."

"Try again. Changing positions." Kisame says putting his hand above the back of her neck. She sighed and tried again.

"Neck."

"Front, back, left or right?"

"Oh my g- The front, I don't know!"

"Calm down. Just concentrate." He said softly.

"The back."

"Good, again." He said moving his hand in front of her stomach.

"Um.. my.. uh…Stomach?"

"Asking or tell-"

"Stomach." She said a little annoyed. He moved to crouch silently and put his hand by her left ankle. "Left ankle." He 'slid' his hand up by her leg slowly. Her leg moved back a bit. "What are you doing?" He stopped by her hip, standing up. He suddenly, quickly went to grab her wrist. She jumped back opening her eyes. She looked up at him. "What-?"

"Good. You successfully dodged me." He smirked. "Though, it was probably just a lucky go, since your leg is sensitive from getting stabbed."

"You wanna bet?" She said tilting her head. She closed her eyes. "Try again." Kisame smirked and walked up to her. He stayed still for a few moments. "Come on, try aga-!" He quickly grabbed both her wrists, and pushed her against the wall, pinning her arms above her head. Her eyes snapped open and she looked up at Kisame. He looked down at her. Her face had gone a bright pink. He was doing his best to keep his from going purple.

"Lucky go."

* * *

**Umi's POV**

I could hear my heart beating faster and louder as I looked up at Kisame. I gulped as he leaned closer to my face.

"You've gone all red." I felt my face heating up more as he pointed it out. His grip on my wrists wasn't very tight so with one quick pull, I freed my arms and ducked around him. I yelped as I felt his arms go around my waist and him lifting me into the air.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said with a sudden playful tone in his voice.

"Put me down!" He only chuckled. Suddenly I'm thrown onto the bed and he's tickling my sides. "What the - ha ha ha - hell! Fish boy!" He only smirked and tickled faster. "F-fish boy! C-cut it out!" I yelled as I grabbed his wrists. He stopped and looked down at me. "The hell's gotten into you?" I say letting out a breath as I tried to calm my breathing from laughing.

"What, I can't be spontaneous?"

"No, you can't. First you pin me to a wall then you pick me up and throw me on the bed then start _tickling_ me?"

"What would you rather I do?" He said leaning in closer. "Actually I think the better question is what you thought I was doing, before the tickling of course." I felt my face heat up. What did I think he was doing? I thought he was coming onto me. That couldn't be it though. "Well?"

"I.. I don't know. What were you doing?" He shrugged.

"I was acting on impulse."

"And for some reason you had an impulse to tickle me?" He shrugged again. I roll my eyes. I was then I noticed our position. I was laying on the bed with Kisame leaning over me. I felt my cheeks heat up. "You think you could get up?" He tilted his head, and then looked down, causing his face to finally go purple. He got off and sat next to me. He ran a hand through his hair. I looked at the clock and noticed it wasn't even noon yet. "Hey Kisame?" I asked sitting up.

"Hm?"

"Do you think leader-sama will let me go out to see if I can get any information about my clan's killer?"

"He'd probably have someone go with you but I'm sure if you ask he might let you go."

"Would you go with me? You're the only one I've really told the story to." He looks back at me.

"Sure." I smile. "Thank you!" I suddenly launch myself at him in a hug. He catches me his face going a deeper purple, his body tensing. "Sorry, this just means a lot to me." I say looking up at him.

"I know." He says rubbing my back slightly. I pull away.

"I'm gunna go ask now."

"Alright, I'll come with you." He says getting up.

* * *

I knocked on Leader-sama's office door and waited for Konan to open it.

"Hey Umi." She said with what I assumed to be a smile.

"Can I speak to Leader?" She nodded and opened the door for me to come in. Kisame waiting at the end of the hall like before.

"You wish to speak to me?" Pein said from his desk.

"Yes, I was wondering if I may be allowed to go and search for information on my clan's killer. Kisame already said he would go with me."

"Be back within three day's that's all I ask."

"Thank you Leader-Sama." I say, bowing before leaving.

"What he say?" Kisame asked once I left.

"He said I have to be back within three days." I say. "So you're coming with me right?" He nods. "Should we pack?" Suddenly Kisame smirked.

"Umi, go find Kakuzu and ask him for about, hmm… $200." I raise an eyebrow.

"You mean _make_ him give me $200. You are aware this man already doesn't like me for the simple fact that he can't _sell me_ for my bounty, right?"

"You'll be fine, do you're thing." He pats my back.

"You so want me dead." I say but walk towards Kakuzu's room anyway.

* * *

I find the door and knock three times. He opens it and looks down at me.

"What?" He says in a gruff voice. I blink.

"Give me $200…please." He walks into his room and comes back with a small wad of money. I quickly put it away in my back pocket. "Thank you Kuzu~" I blink again. He blinks a few times then looks at me.

"Don't call me that." He closes the door in my face.

I find Kisame again and he already has a bag

"Did you get the 200?"

"Yea-" He suddenly grabs my hand.

"Run, he counts his money all the time; he'll notice it in about an hour. We have that long to get as far away as possible." He says chuckling.

"You tell me this now?!" He laughs as we run faster out of the base.

* * *

**_Okay ending it here, it's like 3 am I'm exhausted. (Although I'm posting this later because I had to re-read and make changes.) I hope you all liked it. I know the whole extra training thing went from training, to flirtingish to random tickles but I didn't know what else to do cause I wanted that training scene but didn't know how to get out of it. Next chapter out….i don't know but I'll be working on it._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I only own Umi Musume, the plot and anything else NOT from the show. _**

**_Thank you for reviewing!_**

**_Posting this 2013 so this is my first post of the year and my new year's gift to all of you! I hope you enjoy it! HAPPY NEW YEAR!_**

Once Kisame and I were far enough from the base we slowed down and started walking.

"So what do we need the $200 for?" I asked turning my head to look up at him.

"Well we're not gunna sleep in the woods for two days, now are we?"

"Don't you normally do that on missions?"

"This isn't a mission."

"Well we're not going on vacation. We're going to get info on my clan's killer. And should you really have your Akatsuki cloak on? What if someone sees you?"

"I'll take it off when we get to some place where there are people. Although I think the blue skin might give away something, don't cha think?"

"Yea but wearing the cloak is a dead giveaway; it's practically a big sign saying 'look at me I'm in the Akatsuki.' Ewe I rhymed." He gives me a 'the heck?' look. "What's in the bag?" I ask nodding towards to the knapsack he had over his shoulder.

"The essentials, clothing, etc." He said. I smirked.

"So you packed my bras and my-" He cut me off.

"Yeah I packed them. And I just grabbed random pairs." He added quickly.

"Do you not want me to say pan-"

"No." He said quickly, cutting me off yet again.

"Why not? You've seen me in them a bunch of times and you packed them. Bet you packed the blue ones didn't you. I bet you'd _love _to see me in the blue ones, huh?" I smirked.

"You keep teasing me like this and I'll see you out of them." He said suddenly. I stopped walking my face a bright red. He turned to look back at me, smirking. "You coming?"

"Y-yeah." I said running to catch up to him.

* * *

After a while of walking we got close to a small village. Kisame took off his cloak and put it in the knapsack he brought along.

"Hey, it looks like they have a market place open." I say looking through the village gates.

"Okay, give me $75 I'll get us a room for the night." I reach into my back pocket and give him the money. "Try not to spend the rest here." I nod and we go our separate ways.

* * *

I walked around the market place. I saw many little 'shops' people were selling food, clothing, jewelry and other sorts of goods.

_$125 to spend. _

I look over and see an old lady selling blue bracelets.

_Those look nice._

I thought walking over to the lady's table.

* * *

**Kisame's POV**

I entered the local inn and walked up to the man behind the counter. He looks at me with slightly wide eyes, taking in my appearance.

"One room for two, for the night." The man nods and looks down at the binder he had open on the counter.

"One bed or two."

_We share a bed all the time, plus one bed won't cost as much. Geez I'm starting to sound like Kakuzu. Well it is his money, better use it the best I can._

"One bed is fine."

"Alright, One room bedroom for the night… $67." I gave the guy a 'you're kidding' look but gave him the money anyway. He hands me the key to the room. "Room number is on the key. Enjoy your stay." I nod at him and head up the stairs. I look at the key. _16_ was engraved on the key. I find and enter the room. It wasn't very big; the bed was a fourth of the one in my room.

_Which means Umi and I will have to be close together on the bed, in order to fit. _

I felt my cheeks heat up at the thought. Of course I'd woken up a bunch of times with her holding onto me before, so one night in a small bed shouldn't be that different. I put my bag on the bed and took out the rest of the money I had.

_Only $8. Not much I can get with that. I guess I can go look though._

I left the inn and went back to the market I saw Umi walking around, she already had a small bag in her hand. I glanced around at some of the tables a blue necklace catching my eye. I walk up to the table and pick it up.

_This would look good on Umi… but how would I give it to her. _

"Thinking of buying for your girlfriend?" The lady behind the table asked.

"Yeah... I-I mean no! She's not my girlfriend." I swallowed. The lady smiled. "But um, how much is this?"

"It's $6.99." I sighed in relief. The lady looked at me with a small frown; taking my sigh the wrong way. "Do you not have enough?"

"Huh, oh no, I have just enough." I say giving the lady the $8. She put the money in her little drawer and gave me back 65 cents.

"Would you like a bag for that?"

"Uh yeah."

_It'll be easier to give it to Umi that way._

"Have a nice day. I'm sure she'll love it." I felt my face heat up. I nod to the lady and turn around to look for Umi. I raised an eyebrow; the little market place had suddenly become packed. Since I was over 6 feet tall I could easily look over everyone's heads.

_Okay Umi, where are you?_

"H-Hey!" I suddenly hear.

* * *

**Umi's POV**

I had bought a blue and white beaded bracelet for Kisame at the lady's table. It wasn't girly at all; there were only simple beads on it.

_Maybe I should find Kisame._

I looked around and noticed more people were suddenly there.

_He's like a fricken giant; he shouldn't be that hard to spot._

I looked around a bit more then I finally saw his spiky blue hair. I started to make my way over; I got halfway there when someone suddenly rushed past me, bumping my shoulder. I look towards the person, who was now pushing his way through the crowd away from me, I was about to call out to them when something caught my eye. I froze. Finding my voice I yell after him.

"H-Hey!" The person turned his head quickly to and away from my direction and started to push his way faster. I started to push after him. "Wait!" I pushed through the crowd apologizing when I pushed people out of the way. I started to lose sight of the person.

_Damn It!_

Suddenly someone grabs my wrist, I whirl around to see Kisame.

"Umi." I quickly look back and see the person was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it!" A few people looked at me funny.

"Umi, what's wrong, did something happen?" Kisame said. I turned to him gritting my teeth.

"I saw him!"

"Who?"

"The guy! He had the X scar on his shoulder!" Kisame's eye narrowed.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive! He pushed past me and I was about to yell at him then I saw it. I called after him and he ran away. Damn it!"

"Calm down." He put his hands on my shoulders and bent down slightly. "You can't be 100% sure when all you know is he has a scar like that. A million people could have a scar like that, you need more information." I sighed lowering my head. "Come on, let's go to the room, we'll ask around when there are less people around." I nod and we go to the inn where Kisame got us a room.

* * *

"Hey, fish boy?"

"Yeah?" He said walking past me into the room.

"You do realize… there's one bed right?"

"I'm not blind." He said sitting on the bed.

"And you also see it's not the same size as the one we have at the base right. There's a _lot_ less room on this one."

"So? Why're you getting shy all of a sudden?"

"What?"

"Whenever I wake up, you're always _right_ next to me or practically _on_ me. Why should this make any difference?"

"Cause I move in my sleep, I don't get in those positions while I'm still awake." I say looking away with a slight blush.

"So now you won't have to move in your sleep, you'll already be there." He smirks. I narrow my eyes at him. He suddenly cleared his throat and reached into his pocket. "Um.. Here." He held out a small bag to me.

"What's this?" I ask taking it from him.

"I saw it at a shop and thought you'd like it." I tilt my head and look inside. I gasp and take out the necklace. It was a silver chained necklace with a blue stone hanging on it.

"K-Kisame." I smile at him. "Thank you. It's beautiful." He stood up.

"Lift your hair up." He takes the necklace and I lift my hair. He comes behind me and puts the necklace on me before putting his hands on my shoulders. I lower my hand and let my hair fall. I blush when he slides his hands down my arms.

"I got something for you too." I say reaching into my pocket. "It's not as good as the necklace but I thought you might like it. It's not girly don't worry." I say pulling out the bracelet I'd gotten him. I take his left hand and put it on his wrist. He chuckled.

"Thanks Umi." I turn around and smile up at him. He smirks back. I feel myself blush as he suddenly brushes my hair out of my face, putting it behind my ear. He looks away and clears his throat. "Um, we can go out and ask around now, if you want." He said his face a slight violet.

"A-Alright."

* * *

We left the inn and went to a less crowded part of the village. We both split up and asked around if anyone had head of the killer, seen him or knew anything else about it. No one even knew who I was talking about. The story that had gotten around about my clan was that _I _was the one who killed everyone since I was the only one whose body they didn't find. I even tried asking about someone with an X scar but only a few people mentioned seeing the person I saw earlier today, though no one knew who he was, where he was staying or what he was doing here. After about an hour of almost nothing I went back to the room at the inn to wait for Kisame.

I sat down on the bed and a few minutes later he walked in closing the door behind him.

"Tell me you have something." I said standing up, looking up at him. He sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing. I'm sorry Umi." I looked down. He pulled me into a hug. I hug back leaning my head against his chest. "This isn't the only village out there. And if you really saw him here he might still be here, only hiding. He might have even left." I looked up at him.

"Not helping." I pout. He strokes the back of my head gently.

"You'll find him. This is only the beginning of your search. You're not gunna find him on the first try." I lifted my head from his chest.

"Technically I _did_ find him on my first try." Kisame pushed my head back down.

"Shh."

"Don't you shush me." I say pulling my head back again. He sighed.

"Come on, let's get to bed." He picks up his bag and tosses it to me. "Go get changed." I caught the bag and walked into the bathroom. I opened the bag, upon seeing the blue at the top of the bag I rolled my eyes, opened the door and glared at Kisame.

"You Pervert." He only stuck his tongue out and winked. I blushed and went back inside. I looked in the bag once more to see the one major thing he forgot to pack. I opened the door again.

"Now what?" He asked.

"You didn't pack any of my night gowns." He frowned.

"Of course I did." I gave him a look.

"Lemme guess you just reached into the bag and put whatever you got in."

"Maybe." I rolled my eyes.

"Unbelievable." I closed the door.

* * *

I left the bathroom, changed. Kisame was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. He opened them when he heard the door open.

"Why are you wearing one of my shirts?"

"Cause I don't have anything else to wear, and since you're so tall your shirts are like night gowns to me anyway."

"Tell me you have something on under that."

"Of course you pervert. The blue _you _picked out." I say with a slight glare.

"Hey, I didn't pick it out, I just got lucky." He smirks. I glare at him. I walk over to the bed and look at it. "Well, you getting in?"

"There's barely any room for me." He rolls his eyes and suddenly grabs my wrist pulling me down onto the bed. He pulls the covers over the both of us and holds onto me.

"There, you fit." I felt my face heat up as I found myself staring at his chest.

"Can I at least turn over?"

"Go ahead."

"You have to let go first." He took his arm away and a flipped over so my back was to him. He pulled me back against his chest with an arm around my waist. The room suddenly felt like it was a million degrees. I blushed harder when he leaned into my ear and whispered.

"Night Umi."

"N-Night." I stuttered back. I felt his chest vibrate against my back as he chuckled. It took some time but eventually I felt myself drift off to sleep.

* * *

**_End! Hope you all liked it! I'm going back to school on Wednesday sadly but I'll still work on stories obviously. I got little pocket notebooks to carry round in case I get an idea. _****_^_^ _****_Have a happy new year everyone!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I only own Umi Musume, the plot and anything else NOT from the show. _**

**_Thank you for reviewing!_**

**_Technically this is my first post of the year if you go by the update date, oh well. Introducing a new OC (no romance for this one that'd be a little weird) _**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a warm chest against my back and an arm around my waist. I turn my head to see Kisame still asleep.

"Psst." He doesn't move. "Kisame." I whisper. He makes a little grunt noise and pulls me closer. I feel my whole body burning up. "Kisame!" He jolts awake and sits up.

"What?!" He looks down at me.

"You're really hot." He has a slightly shocked expression and his cheeks get a purple tint to them.

"Thanks?" I rolled my eyes.

"I meant heat-wise. You're like a furnace. I thought fish were supposed to be cold-blooded." He glares down at me. He gets up and walks into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I get up and walk over to the bag he brought and open it. I take out my clothes and put them on the bed. I walk over to the bathroom door. "Don't come out yet okay, I'm changing."

"Alright." I hear him say through the door. I quickly change, putting on my normal black ninja pants, long fish-net shirt with my shorter sleeved black one on top. I put on my shoes and knock on the bathroom door.

"Kay, you can come out now."

"Could you bring me my bag?" I get the bag and he opens the door to take it from me. He closes the door and a minute later comes back out with new clothes on. "Alright, let's get going."

* * *

We checked out of the inn and walked through the village. We stopped to ask villages, who we didn't already ask, about the person I saw yesterday. Many people didn't remember seeing him but one person mentioned seeing someone of his description leaving the village about two hours ago; heading towards another village a ways down the road.

"It's gotta be him." I say turning to look up at Kisame. "Why else would he leave so soon?"

"Maybe he was planning to leave anyway." Kisame says shrugging.

"Why do you keep.. defending him? I know it's him." I frown up at him.

"I'm not… look I don't you getting your hopes up if it turns out it's not him."

"Let's just go." I turn back to the villager. "How long will it take to reach the other village?"

"Oh.. I'd say about an hour." He says. I thank him and Kisame and I walk out of the village.

"We'll be there in a half hour." Kisame says. I look up at him.

"Oh please tell me we're not running." I whine.

"_You're _not." He says crouching down. "Hop on."

"You're kidding." I stare at him.

"Unless you'd rather run. I guess it would be good training-." I quickly hop onto his back. He catches the back of my legs and I wrap my arms around his neck. I see purple go up his neck.

"Onwards!" I shout pointing in the direction of the village. I feel his back slightly vibrate as he chuckles. He stands up. "Whoa! Now I know what it's like for you, looking down on everyone." He chuckles some more before running towards the village.

* * *

About a half hour later we got to the outside of the village and Kisame lets me down.

"Seems pretty quiet…Way too quiet." He says.

"Maybe everyone's still sleeping." He gives me a look.

"Not everyone sleeps as late as you." We walk into the village and freeze right inside the gates. "The hell?!" Kisame shouts looking around. I felt my legs give out and my knees hit the ground. "Umi." Kisame said softly, kneeling next to me. "I'm sorry you had to see something like this again." He puts a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him and I open my mouth to say something when a sudden noise causes him to stand up quickly and get into a fighting stance. I look over to the source of the noise to see a little boy hiding behind some crates. He looked around seven to nine with short dirty blond hair like Sasori's and light brown eyes. He looked to be around 4'3".

"Kisame, it's okay, it's just a kid." I stand up and slowly walk towards him. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Everything went black." He said quietly.

"Kid probably got knocked out." Kisame said walking next to me. I stop a few feet away and crouch down so I'm eye level with the boy. The boy shakes his head, looking up at Kisame.

"I was awake. I heard everyone screaming but I couldn't see anything."

"Well you can obviously see now." I said.

"When the screams stopped… I could see again. E-everyone is dead." I frown feeling sorry for the boy.

"Must have some sort of gen-jutsu. " Kisame muttered.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Riku. What's yours?" He asks.

"My name's Umi, that's Kisame." I say nodding my head to him. "We're gunna bring you to a nearby village. Okay?" He nods and comes out from behind the crates. "Kisame, give me one of your shirts." He reaches in his bag and hands me one. "Riku I want you to put this on. We'll wash your shirt later, okay?" He nods and I give him the shirt. He hands me his old one and I fold it in a way so that when I put it in Kisame's bag it won't get blood on anything. Once he has the oversized shirt on I pick him up, sitting him on my hip. "Come on, let's go." I say and we walk out of the village towards the one we were at before.

"Black... You said gen-jutsu maybe that's what my father was talking about when he said black. All he saw was black…" I trail off.

"Umi, if that guy uses a gen-jutsu to make his opponents fight blindly you won't stand a chance against him." Kisame says.

"Then we'll start training me blindfolded."

"You'll get hurt twice as much as normal."

"I don't care if I need to fight blind I'll train blind." Kisame sighs.

After few minutes of walking in silence Riku had fallen asleep.

"Poor kid." I say softly.

"He'll have a good life with a new family."

"At least he didn't have to watch.. Only listen."

* * *

We get to the village about an hour later.

"You're back sooner than I expected." The villager we had spoken to before said as we walked over.

"The other village… was attacked. Everyone but this boy is dead." I stroke Riku's head. He was starting to wake up from the sounds of the village.

"Oh my goodness." The villager said with a hand over his mouth.

"Is there anyone who can take care of him here?" I asked. Riku suddenly hugged me around my neck.

"I don't wanna stay here." He said frowning.

"We don't have much room anyway." The villager said. I turn to look at Kisame. He gives me a look.

"You know _he_ would never allow it." He said referring to Pein.

"Well maybe he'd make an exception." I blinked twice.

"You need to stop doing that." He said warningly.

"I'll only do it if he says no." Kisame sighs.

"Fine, but be sure to mention I was against it." I roll my eyes at him. I smile at Riku.

"Well Riku, looks like we're taking you home." He smiles back and hugs me again.

* * *

Within three hours we were back at base. Kisame went to put his stuff back in our room and said he's meet me outside Pein's office. I carried Riku all the way there then put him down before knocking on the door. Konan opened it slightly.

"Umi?" She opened the door more. "You're back already? It's only been a day. Did something happen?"

"There was a village that was massacred like my clan. I need to talk to leader about... well him." I say gesturing to Riku who was now hiding behind me. Konan looks behind me to look at him. "There _was_ another village but they couldn't take him care of him. I'll take full responsibility." Konan nods.

"Gimmie a second." She closes the door then about a minute later she opens it again. "Leader would like to see him."

"Come on Riku." I say leading him from behind me, into the room. We stand in front of Pein who was sitting at his desk. Pein looked a Riku while Riku avoided eye-contact.

"Boy, what's your name."

"Riku... Sir."

"How old are you?"

"Eight, Sir." Pein looks to me.

"You take full responsibility for this child?"

"Yes sir." I say nodding.

"He can stay as long as he is trained and joins the Akatsuki when he's older."

"When will he start training?"

"Tomorrow, he can either train with you and Kisame or another member of your choosing." I nod. "Tomorrow come with him to tell me your choice. You're dismissed."

"Thanks you, Leader-Sama." I say before bowing and leading Riku out of the room.

When we leave the office Kisame's waiting for us.

"Well? How'd it go?"

"He can stay; he just needs training and has to join when he's older." Kisame nods. Riku tugs on my shirt.

"Where am I going to sleep?" He asked. I looked at Kisame.

"We'll clear out the spare room across from ours." He says as he started to walk down the hallway. I walked after him, Riku following me.

"Wait so this whole time I've been sharing a room with you there was another _empty_ room across the hall?" He shrugs.

"Yeah."

"And you forgot to mention this why?" I saw his cheeks turn slight lavender.

"I was lazy and didn't want to clean the room." He says looking away.

"_Sure._" He glares at me slightly. "Come on, let's go clean the room."

* * *

We get to the room and Kisame opens the door.

"It's not that bad. Are you seriously too lazy to dust, vacuum and wash sheets?" I say crossing my arms. He shrugs. "Bet you just wanted to keep sharing your bed with me." I said more quietly. He leans down to my ear.

"What did I say about teasing me?" He says in a slightly husky voice. I blushed slightly. I hit his arms lightly.

"Hey, not in front of Riku." Kisame rolls his eyes. "Okay you vacuum, I'll dust." He groans. "Oh come on you lazy bum. Go get a vacuum and a duster." He sighs and goes to the south end of the hall to the utility closet. "Come on Riku; help me take everything off the bed." I say as I started taking the pillow cases off. He jumped on the bed and started pulling the sheets up. One corner was stuck so he stood up and pulled as hard as he could.

"Whoa!" He shouted as the corner suddenly came free and he flew back onto the bed and got tangled in the sheets. I giggled as he wrestled the sheet off him. He smiled up at me with a cheesy smile. Kisame put the vacuum down in the room, tossing the duster on top of the dresser and chuckled at us.

"We're going to take these down to the laundry room; you can start with the vacuuming. If you get done early, feel free to do the dusting." He glared slightly but started to unwrap the cord of the vacuum. I folded the pillow cases and handed them to Riku to carry before folding the rest of the bedding.

The two of us went down some hallways until we finally got to the laundry room. I put everything in and turned on the washed. Just as I turned around I heard Riku stomach growl.

"You hungry?" He nodded. "Okay, I'll make you something to eat before we get back to work." He smiles and we head off to the kitchen. We get to the living room and I hand him the TV remote. "Alright you stay here and watch some TV while I make you a sandwich, alright?" He nods smiling. I walk into the kitchen. I hear the TV turn on as I open the fridge.

* * *

I'd just finished making Riku's sandwich when I suddenly heard someone run into the kitchen. I turn around to see Hidan.

"You have a fucking kid?!" I smack his arm making him give me a look.

"Don't swear so loud, he's in the other room. And no, he's not mine. We found him in a massacred village, I'm responsible for him." I say pouring a glass of orange juice.

"The kid gets a sandwich and not me?" I hear him mutter as I bring the plate and glass into the living room. I put them down on the coffee table in front of Riku.

"Thank you Onee-san." I smile at him.

"You're welcome sweetie."

"What are you staring at kid?!" Hidan snaps. I raise an eye brow to see Riku was staring at him. He suddenly points to his hair.

"You're old." Hidan glared.

"Why you little!" He went to take a step towards him but I stood in front of him.

"Don't you dare touch him." Hidan glares slightly at me the looks around me at Riku.

"I'm not old, I'm immortal." Riku tugged on my shirt. I bent down so he could 'whisper'.

"I don't like the old man." I heard Hidan's knuckles crack as he clenched his fists.

"Why I outta!" He growls. Riku sticks his tongue out at him. I roll my eyes at them.

"Try to get along; he's going to be living with us all from now on."

"I'll try to deal with him but I won't like him."

"Oh and I don't want you filling his head with swears and your Jashin. You swear in front of him and I'll make you a swear jar-" Just as I finished saying that Kakuzu walked into the living room. "-And I'll give it all to Kakuzu." Said man turns to glare at me upon hearing his name. "Hey don't glare at me! There's a possibility I'm going to give you all the funds from Hidan's new swear jar." He stops glaring and pats my head randomly before sitting down on the couch next to Riku.

"Fine I won't fu-ricken swear in front of the kid." He grumbles glaring at Riku.

"At stop glaring at him."

"He's glaring too!" Hidan said pointing to Riku. I turned to see Riku smiling up innocently at me. I sigh.

"Both of you behave." I say before walking into the kitchen, Hidan follows.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask ya, what's up with you and water?"

"None of your business." I said hoping he'd drop it. He continued talking anyway.

"I mean it's not as if you're afraid of lakes or oceans, even a glass of water freaks you out."

"It does not." I hear the faucet turn on and Hidan filling a glass of water. I try to subtlety walk to the other side of the kitchen.

"See!"

"That proves nothing." Hidan rolls his head putting the glass in the sink and walking over to me. He starts to whisper.

"Hey if you've got some sort of secret everyone's gunna find out about it sooner or later." I tried to ignore him but he kept talking. "Plus who here has a right to judge? I sacrifice people all the time, we have a guy who's part plant, one looks like a shark, one's a hyperactive idiot, one's a greedy old miser, one killed his entire clan—save for his brother— and we have two artists one's a bomber and one's a fricken puppet!"

"When you put it that way it doesn't seem so bad. If you really wanna know I'll talk to Leader about it."

"Bet the _shark_ already knows, huh?" He smirks.

"Well, I didn't tell him on purpose."

* * *

Riku finished watching TV and eating so after I put his dishes in the sink we went to the laundry room to switch the sheets and pillow cases into the dryer. After we went back to his room were Kisame was just putting the vacuum out in the hallway. He looked up hearing us.

"Took you long enough."

"Riku got hungry. Did you do the dusting?"

"No, I saved it for you." He smirks when I frown. "Hop to it."

"Can I go watch more TV?" Riku asks.

"I guess. If anyone bothers you tell them 'Umi said not to hurt you' Kay?" He nods before running back to the living room. Kisame picked up the vacuum and went to put it away. I walked into the room and picked up the duster. There wasn't that much to dust; a dresser, a mirror and the bed were the only things in the room. I finished quickly before Kisame came back.

"Finished already?"

"Yep." I say twirling the duster around. He smirks rolling his eyes. "Hey I was talking with Hidan and-"

"Did he try to touch you again?" Kisame asked eyebrows narrowing. I shake my head.

"No. I was thinking maybe I should just tell everyone about my... powers." Kisame raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, they'd find out sooner or later. You did. Besides I didn't really make anyone do anything that bad."

"You did make Kakuzu give you money."

"Well…Yeah but we needed it." He gives me a look. "You're right I'm dead for that. I'll just wait until he asks about it then I'll probably have enough to pay him back. We still have $113.68 of the 200 left. I only need $86.32."

"We'd better hope he doesn't ask. Now you're sure about telling everyone." I nod.

"Yeah plus it might be helpful for them to know. I'm going to talk to Pein about it first though. Oh and I'll need you to keep Tobi away from me should he want to dump water on me 24/7." He chuckles.

"What am I your bodyguard all of a sudden?" I smirk giggling slightly.

"See ya later." I wink before leaving the room to go to Pein's office.

* * *

**_Woo! I typed this whole chapter in one day and basically wrote it in one day too. Already gunna start working on the next chapter. I hope you're all excited about it as I am._**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I only own Umi Musume, the plot and anything else NOT from the show. _**

**_Thank you for reviewing!_**

* * *

I knocked on Pein's office door and waited for Konan to open it.

"Yes?" She said as she stuck her head out the door.

"Hey Konan I need to talk to you and Leader."

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine."

"Alright." She said opening the door and motioning me inside. Pein looked up from a book on his desk.

"What is it now?" He sounded bored and slightly annoyed.

"I was wondering what you would think of me telling, and showing, the other members my secret and powers." He raised an eyebrow.

"That decision is entirely up to you. I'm not against you telling everyone. What made you decide this?"

"Well I was talking to Hidan and he basically made me think that everyone would find out eventually, Kisame did, and how it would be useful for them to know."

"Alright I'll call a meeting in about an hour, if you change your mind before then come and see me. Otherwise meet everyone in the pool room in an hour." I tilted my head.

"You guys have a pool?" He sighed.

"Yes, Kisame uses it for training while the other members use it to relax."

_Maybe that's why I've rarely seen anyone besides Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, and Kisame in the living room._

"Where is the pool room?"

"Well from Kisame's room you take a right then another then a left and…you'll see it. Just follow everyone else." I nod.

"Thank you, Leader-Sama."

"See you in an hour." I bow and leave the room.

* * *

I headed down to the laundry room to get Riku's bedding before going to his room. When I got there Kisame was leaning against the door frame.

"Were you waiting this whole time?"

"Not like I had anything else to do." He says shrugging.

"Well now you can help me make the bed." He groans.

"I knew I should've gone to watch TV with Riku." He mumbles. I roll my eyes at him.

"And you call me the baby, quit whining." He sighed and helped me make the bed.

* * *

After about an hour it was time to go to the pool room. Before going to the living room to get Riku I went to Kisame's and my room to put on a towel around my waist; I didn't wanna waist a pair of pants when I jumped into the pool. Kisame waiting at the end of the hall then the three of us went to the pool room. We walked into the huge room. The pool looked to be about 27ft by 15ft and went from 5ft deep to 12ft. There were five chairs on each side of the pool with small tables next to them. At the fair back left of the room there were double doors labeled 'pool stuff.' Pein and Konan were already waiting, as well as Tobi, Itachi, Kakuzu, Sasori and person I'd never met before. He has short green hair, one half of him was white the other black. He had a sort of plant on that looked like venues fly trap.

"Umi, this is Zetsu." Pein says gesturing to him.

"Hello." He says.

"I've been here a while and I haven't seen you once."

"**I was busy **in my garden." He said with two tones. I was a bit taken aback; he sounded like two different people, though it was kinda cool like opposites Yin and Yang. After a few minutes of waiting the rest of the Akatsuki shower up. Hidan making himself known.

"Why the hell are we having a fu-" He caught himself seeing Riku standing next to me. "-ricken meeting in the pool room?!" Deidara raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did you just catch yourself from swearing? Are you feeling alright, un?"

"Like you'd care! I can't swear in front of the kid." He mumbled nodding towards Riku who was now sitting on a chair next to me.

"Now that everyone is here," Pein began, "You all know our newest recruit, Umi." He gestures to me although it wasn't really necessary. "Now as you all have your own little…quirks and things that make you…" I could tell he was struggling to find the right word and not make it sound cheesy.

"Special?" I offer.

"Special … so does Umi." He turns to me. "Which do you want to do first?" I tap near my eye and he nods. I turn to face everyone, who was now all staring at me. I cleared my throat.

"There are only two things you need to know about me. One thing my whole clan could do, with exception of a few people. Ever since we could speak we could use our kekkai genkai. I want you all to look at my eyes in this mirror." I say holding up a mirror facing away from everyone. I position the mirror to show my eyes. I had to use the mirror so they wouldn't be affected and would be able to remember. I blink. In the mirror I could see everyone's reactions. Of course someone's eyes' changing isn't that uncommon. For instance, Itachi's clan had Sharingan. It's what the eyes allow you to do is what gives you a reaction. I blink again and turn around. "What that lets me do is control people. My voice will have a hypnotic ring or hum to it. I can tell anyone to do almost anything and they will. I can't make anyone do anything that would end up taking a life. Now before you ask, I've only used it on like three of you and I didn't make you do anything that bad."

"And for some reason it doesn't affect me." Kisame adds. Everyone looks towards him.

"Why the hell doesn't it affect him?!" Hidan asks. I shrug. "Prove it." I roll my eyes and look to Kisame and blink.

"Jump in the pool."

"No." I blink again.

"See."

"Make someone do something then." I look Hidan in the eye and blink.

"Jump in the pool." I blink again as Hidan suddenly jump in the pool.

"The hell?!" He shouted as he resurfaced. He glared at me climbing out. Next to me Riku giggled.

"Hey you asked me to prove it so I did."

"I didn't mean on me!" He yelled taking off his shirt to ring it out over the pool.

"Okay the second part involves _me_ in the pool."

"Is that why you have a towel on?"

"Yes, now everyone turned around. I'll tell you when you can look. Riku go stand next to Kisame." He nodded and walked to stand next to Kisame as everyone turned around. Keeping the towel on, I jumped into the pool. The familiar light almost filling the room as it reflects from the water onto the wall. I pull the towel out of the water and swim towards the middle. "Okay turn around." I took a deep breath as everyone turned around. There were many reactions; Kisame of course knew as well as Pein and Konan so they didn't really have one. There were a few who showed no reaction like Itachi, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Zetsu and I couldn't tell how Tobi was reacting since he has that mask. While others showed clear shock; Deidara and Hidan. Deidara had wide eyes while Hidan had wide eyes and open jaw. Riku was mimicking Hidan's look but it was more of an amazed look than shock.

"W-w-what the hell?! You're part fish?!"

"_Siren_." I stress out.

"Could all of your clan do this, yeah?" Deidara asks.

"No only me. Kisame could you…?"

"On it." He said walking over to the edge. I swim to the edge and raise my arms up. He crotches slightly, taking my hands and pulling me up and out of the water laying me on one of the chairs. I looked towards Tobi who had been awfully quiet just standing there.

"Tobi are you alright?" He walked over slowly. I raised an eyebrow. "Say something you're freaking me out." He stopped right next to me and looked down at my tail. Everyone viably flinched when he suddenly shouted.

"Oh my god Umi's a fishy!" He suddenly hugged my tail, petting me. Riku also came over to touch my tail. Even Hidan came over to poke me. "Umi has to come swimming with Tobi." He said excitedly.

"Not to be rude, but I want my legs back. I said shooing the three away.

"Kisame take Umi to your room; meeting is dismissed." Pein said. Kisame picked me up after wrapping a towel around my waist. Everyone leaves the room and Riku follows Kisame to our room.

"Help me dry off." I say when he puts me down on our bed.

"I'm gunna go watch TV." Riku says before running off. Kisame gets a towel and starts to dry my tail. After a few minutes the light shines from beneath the towel. Kisame freezes his hands on my waist, his face a deep maroon while mine turned a bright red. It seemed like we stared each other in the eye forever before he cleared his throat and stood up.

"I'll leave you to get dressed." He leaves closing the door behind him. I get dressed and leave the room. I went do to the living room and saw Riku and Kisame on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Riku I need to talk to you." He nods, hopping off the couch and running over to me. I crotch down so I'm eye level to him.

"Riku, starting tomorrow you're going to have to start your training to become a ninja." He gasped with a big grin.

"I get to become a ninja?!" I smile at his enthusiasm and nod.

"Yes, you're going to need to pick someone to train you."

"Can you train me?" He asked tilting his head cutely. I shake my head.

"I'm still in training too; Kisame is training me."

"Can he train me too?" Kisame looked over from the couch to answer.

"Nothing personal Riku, but I need to focus on Umi, you'll have to find someone else to train you." Riku frowned.

"When you decide who you want to train you, tell me; tomorrow we have to go tell leader." He nods. "It's getting late so why don't we give you a bath." A horrified look came over his face and he ran back towards the couch and jumped next to Kisame.

"Oh no, you're not hiding behind me. Go take your bath." Kisame said picking him up and putting him back standing on the ground, giving him a little push.

"But I don't wanna take a bath." He whines.

"Come on, it doesn't hurt. When was the last time you took a bath?" He looked up slightly as if thinking. "If you have to think that means you need one. Come on." He sighs and hangs his head but follows me out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. "Okay now I'll get you some clothes you can change into, under the sink is an extra bar of soap you can use." I saw walking over and turning on the tub to fill it with water. "When the waters at the right temperature for you just put this plug in and if I'm not back by the time it fills up, which I probably will be, just turn the tub off. Got all that." He looked up at me with a slightly dazed expression but answered.

"Soap, temperature, plug, off. Got it." He grinned. I smiled.

"Alright, I'll be right back."

* * *

I went and got Riku some clothes; there are no clothes his size so I would have to ask Sasori to make him some later. I entered the bathroom and put the clothes on the counter.

"Will you be alright by yourself?" I asked. He nodded and pulled the curtain closed. "I'll be back in a half-hour to get you."

"Okay." He says. I leave the bathroom and head to the kitchen. I walked into the living room to see Kisame still on the couch watching TV. I walked into the kitchen to see Kakuzu.

"We need to talk." I stand in the door way cautiously.

"About what?" Suddenly he uses his threads to grab my neck an pull me in front of him. He keeps a lose yet firm grip on my neck and he growls.

"About my money."

* * *

**_Ending it here because I wanted to get this out cause my friend asked about it. Kinda a cliff hanger lol Kakuzu's mad~_**

**_I have the WHOLE rest of this story's plot line written out I just have to put everything together then type it all, working on next chapter now._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I only own Umi Musume, the plot and anything else NOT from the show. _**

**_Thank you for MaskedBeauty09 reviewing!_**

* * *

_Recap:_

_I walked into the kitchen to see Kakuzu._

_"We need to talk." I stand in the door way cautiously._

_"About what?" Suddenly he uses his threads to grab my neck and pull me in front of him. He keeps a loose yet firm grip on my neck and he growls._

_"About my money."_

* * *

"Hand it over." Kakuzu said putting me down and extending a hand out to me.

"I'll pay you back! Besides we only spent $86.32." I say reaching into my back pocket and bringing out my wallet. I give him the leftover $113.68.

"We?" He said, silently counting the money before putting it in his pocket.

"Kisame said to ask you for them money."

"You mean _make _me give you $200." He said with a glare.

"I'll pay you back the $86.32."

"How?"

"Um.. remember the swear jar for Hidan? Now it's for everyone! So you'll get your money back in no time."

"I know something you can do as well as that." I grimaced as his eyes narrowed with a smirk under his mask.

* * *

I knocked on Hidan's door, which I never realized was right next to Riku's room.

"What?!" He snapped pulling the door open. I sighed and blinked.

"Sign this to agree to a swear jar. Kakuzu's idea." I say holding out a contract Kakuzu made. Hidan signed it and I blinked again. Hidan blinked a few times before glaring at me.

"What the fuck?! You can just make me agree to something without even asking me! I told you I wouldn't swear in front of the kid!"

"Calm down it's not my idea it's Kakuzu's, he just wanted you to sign a contract so that all the money goes to him and you have to add money _every_ time you swear… including just now." He glared and grumbles, pulling a quarter out of his pocket. "Don't yell at me but Kakuzu made it two per swear."

"Oh you've got to be kidding." He muttered pulling out a second coin and handing them to me. "You borrowed money from him didn't you?"

"Not exactly borrowed…" He raised his eyebrows.

"You stole from the old miser, how much?"

"$200, but I gave him back most of it, now I only owe $85.82."

"Wow. You used your little eye thing, didn't you?" I nodded. "How many times have you made me do something?!"

"Twice! Once just now and a while ago I made you give me your Cheetos. Oh and that time I made you jump in the pool."

"Oh, well… you owe me a new bag of Cheetos."

"I didn't even have that many!"

"Would you rather do something else for me?" He said with a smirk and a wink. I rolled my eyes and walked off.

* * *

I knocked on Tobi's door. He cracked it open and stuck his head out.

"Oh hello Umi. What can Tobi do for you this nice…" He paused to think about what time of day it was. "What's up!?" I chuckled.

"Do you think you could go buy some Cheetos for Hidan, I won't make you, it's just I have to go ask Sasori to make Riku some clothes and I have to get Riku out of the bath."

"Sure!" He said coming out and closing his door. He literally skipped down the hallway.

* * *

After talking to Sasori about clothes for Riku I went to get said little boy out of the bathtub before he turned into a little prune. I knocked on the door.

"Riku, can I come in?"

"Yeah!" I opened the door and went in.

"Are you done with your bath?" He nodded and I tossed him a towel. "Now, the only clothes we have are big ones so I got you a belt for the shorts; even though the shorts will be like pants to you." I say putting the belt next to the clothes. "I've asked Sasori to make you some clothes." Riku looked at me with his head tilted. "He's the shorter man with the reddish hair."

"Oh."

"Alright get dressed and meet me in your room."

"Is it my bed time?"

"You catch on quick." He frowned.

"But it's only-!" He stopped and looked around, looking for a clock. When he couldn't find one he turned back to me. "-not late!" I chuckled at him.

"It's late enough for bed. Come on." I said nodding my head towards the door. He sighed in defeat.

"Okay." I smiled and left the bathroom and headed for Riku's room. After a few minutes he walked in very slowly and slowly made his way to the bed.

"Did you walk so slow to waste time before bed?"

"You catch on quick." He said with a little smirk.

"Get in the bed." I said rolling my eyes. He climbs in and I pull the covers over him. "If you need me I'll be either in the room across the hall or the living room. Kay sweetie?" He nodded. I smiled and tucked him in, kissing his forehead. "Good night Riku."

"Night Umi." I closed the door behind me as I left and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

After about a half hour Tobi came in with three bags of Cheetos and a thing of milk.

"Hey Tobi. Why did you get milk? We have enough."

"This is for Tobi." I raised an eyebrow looking at him; there was a big lump where his stomach was.

"Tobi what's under your coat?" He stood a little straighter.

"There's nothing under Tobi's coat." I tilted my head looking at him. Suddenly the lump moved a bit a make a noise.

"Oh really?"

"Uh! T-Tobi's …gotta go!" He said before running off to his room. I sighed and sat there for a minute before getting up.

"It's not gunna stop bothering me until I find out." I saying walking off.

* * *

I knocked on Tobi's door. He opened it a crack.

"Tobi what are you hiding?"

"Tobi's not hiding anything, what would give Umi the idea Tobi was hiding something?" He said quickly before trying to close the door. I used my foot to stop it and pushed it open. Tobi backed up his arms behind his back.

"I never said you were hiding anything. What's behind your back?"

"Nothing!"

"Tobi I can see you're clearly hiding something. Come on, you can trust me." He seemed to me thinking it over before he brought what was behind him out.

"Tobi named it Etsuko." He said happily. I smiled at the little pink furred kitten in Tobi's arms.

"Aw Tobi's she's so cute. Is that what the milk was for?" He nodded. "Can I pet her?" He nods again. I pet her little head and she meows quietly.

"You can't tell anyone about her. Leader does not like pets." He sad shaking his head sadly.

"Alright, I'll help you keep her a secret."

"Thank you Umi-Chan." He says jumping up slightly.

"No problem Tobi."

* * *

I left Tobi's room to go to my own to change into my PJs. I walked in and Kisame was reaching into the bag of my undergarments and nighties.

"Weirdo; touching my stuff." He jumped and turned around gripping a bra. "Pervert."

"N-No I was gunna put these in one of my dresser drawers for you." I looked over and saw he had the top one pulled out and there were clothes on the bed.

"You don't have to do that." I said. He shrugged.

"Well we do share a room. I'm not gunna make you keep all your stuff in a bag on my desk."

"Thanks." I go on my tip toes and peck his check. His face goes a slight lilac.

"No problem."

"I'm just gunna change into a nightie." He nods holding out one. I smirk slightly crossing my arms. "Well look at that, it's blue." His face slowly faded into a darker purple.

"Blue looks good on you." I blush slightly but smile.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or creped out."

-Time Skip-

I was sound asleep when I jolted awake by the sound of Riku screaming. I quickly got up and ran across the hall.

"Riku?" I flip on the light and see Riku hugging Hidan who was sitting on the edge of the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Kid had a nightmare. I'm right next door, he woke me up." He said rubbing Riku's back comfortingly. I came over and sat on the other side of the bed.

"Riku, Are you okay?" He nods with a frown. "Do you want to talk about it?" He shakes his head.

"Can you stay with me?" He says quietly.

"Sure sweetie, Hidan you can go back to bed." Hidan went to get up but Riku tightened his hold on him.

"No you stay too!"

"Huh!?" Hidan says, looking down at Riku like he has two heads.

"Both of you stay."

"Alright we'll stay." I say as Hidan and I got under the covers.

"Never thought this would be the way I'd get into bed with you." Hidan say smirking at me.

"_Hidan._"

"Alright, I'll shut up now." I sigh and stroke Riku's head until we all fell asleep.

* * *

Kisame's POV

I woke up in morning to find Umi gone. I sat up and looking around. The nightie she had on wasn't in the hamper.

_Damn she's walking around that again._

I get up and get dressed. I leave the room to look for Umi when I something catches my eye. In Riku's room Umi, Riku, and _Hidan_ were all cuddling; asleep. I walk into the room just as Hidan was waking up. He noticed me standing there and smirked.

"Hey you jealous cause I'm in bed with your woman? If the kid wasn't there well.." He trailed off with an even bigger smirk winking. I glared at him. He gets up quietly and walks past me. I look back over to the bed to see Riku awake. He had a smirk similar to Hidan's. I raised an eyebrow as he hugged Umi closer and stuck his tongue out.

_Is the kid trying to make me jealous too?_

"Oh hey Kisame, Riku had a nightmare last night." I looked over at Umi. "Could you take him to get some breakfast while I get changed?"

"Sure." I said glaring at him when she wasn't looking. Riku got up and ran over. We started walking to the kitchen, as soon as we turned the first corner he turned to look up at me.

"I can tell you like oneesan." I looked down at the kid.

"What?"

"You like Umi."

"What would make you think that?"

"I can just tell."

"You're just a kid you don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm eight years old; I _think_ I know what I'm talking about." He said matter-a-factly crossing his arms. I chuckled at him.

"_Sure _you do."

"I can tell she likes you too."

"Keep talking." I said a little too quickly causing Riku to smirk more.

* * *

Umi's POV

I walked into the kitchen to see Riku sitting at the counter eating a bowl of lucky charms and Kisame drinking a cup of coffee.

"Oi! Those are my lucky charms!" I hear Hidan shout as he walks in behind me.

"What isn't yours?" I ask turning to face him.

"Only three things are mine, Cheetos, Lucky Charms and my scythe." I roll my eyes at him.

"Just share or I'll make you."

"Hey! You shouldn't be allowed to do that! We should make that a rule!"

"Fine, I'll only do it when it's important, how about that?"

"Fine." He mumbles grabbing the box and pouring himself a bowl.

"So Riku did you decide who you want to train you?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"Kid's getting training?" Hidan asked.

"He has to join the Akatsuki when he's older."

"I'll train the kid." I raise my eyebrows at him. "What?"

"Are you only offering cause you wanna hurt him?"

"No, I've got nothing better to do."

"Go easy on him."

"So I'm _allowed_ to train him?"

"Yes, but only if Riku is okay with it." I said turning to Riku. He only shrugs.

"Okay."

"Alright then, but if he wants a different trainer I'm going to Pein. Oh speaking of Pein I have to go tell him. We'll go when you're done." Riku nods and finishes his cereal.

* * *

I knocked on the door to Pein's office, Konan opened it and motioned us inside.

"Has he chosen his teacher?" Pein asks, sitting at his desk like always.

"He picked Hidan, sir." I say. Pein looked at me a little warily.

"Are you alright with his choice?" I thought back to the look in Hidan's eyes when Riku had had the nightmare.

"Yes."

"Alright. If you ever wish to change his teacher just inform me before you do so. You're dismissed." I nod and bow before turning to leave. Riku bows as well before turning to follow me.

* * *

We left Pein's office and walked to the end of the hall when Tobi runs up to me.

"Umi! Tobi can't find-!" He stops seeing Riku standing next to me and lowers his voice. "Tobi can't find Etsuko."

"Riku why don't you go meet up with Hidan so you can go over some things."

"Okay." He says before running off.

"Okay Tobi now you _lost _Etsuko? Where did you see her last?"

"She was last in Tobi's room but when he opened the door she ran out!" He said sadly.

"Don't worry we'll find her, hun. Come on let's go look for her. She couldn't have gotten far."

* * *

Tobi and I walked around the base looking for any sign of the little pink kitten. We had gotten back to the hallway with my room when we heard Riku giggling. I walked over to the room Tobi following behind me. I peeked my head in to see Riku playing with Etsuko happily. I smiled watching them. Tobi gasped and ran over to the kitten picking her up into his arms and hugging her.

"Tobi missed you! Where did you go!" Riku looked up at Tobi curiously.

"Is she yours?" Tobi nods.

"Hey what's going on?" I hear Kisame say as he walks into the room. He sees Etsuko and suddenly backs out of the room.

"What's with you?" I say looking back at him.

"I don't have the best history with cats."

"Don't worry she's really nice." Riku says smiling. I take her from Tobi and bring her over to Kisame. He tenses and stands up straighter.

"Don't be such a guppy." He gives me a look. I stand in front of him. Etsuko meows quietly and reaches her little arm out and starts to half pat half swat at Kisame's arm. He moves his arm away. "Come on pet her. She won't bite."

"I'm not worried about her teeth."

"Just pet her, for crying out loud." He slowly reaches out to pet her head. I smile as Etsuko starts purring, rubbing her head against his hand. "See, she likes you."

"That's weird, most cats hate me."

"Well _she_ doesn't. Well I guess it's time for her to go back home." I say bringing her back over to Tobi who takes her back into his arms. Riku tugs on my shirt.

"I wanna keep playing." He said frowning. I crouch down in front of him. "Tobi doesn't want anyone to find out about Etsuko." Then I whispered to him, "But I bet if you ask he might let you come visit her in his room." He suddenly smiled and ran over to Tobi and tugged his coat. I smiled watching as Tobi nodded and let Riku hold Etsuko. He turns to me and smiles.

* * *

**_Alrighty! Hope everyone enjoyed that chapter ^_^ only about TWO left till the end then I start the next in the series._**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I only own Umi Musume, the plot and anything else NOT from the show. _**

**_Thank you for reviewing!_**

* * *

_One Month Later_

It's been a month since Riku started training his training with Hidan. The poor boy now has a few scars on his arms but has been gaining muscle, as much that an eight-year-old can get. I had just finished my own training with Kisame, for the day. I was exhausted, panting with my hands on my knees.

"Good work, I'm proud of you." He said as we walked inside. "You've managed to stay alive for a whole month." I glared at him slightly.

"I'm gunna go take a bath."

"Alright." He says nodding before walking towards our room. I head down to the bathroom running into Riku along the way.

"Hey buddy." I say. He smiles and waves slightly.

"Hey Umi, have you seen Oniisan?" He asks. I shake my head. He frowns.

"No, sorry, I haven't. I'll tell him you're looking for him if I see him." I say patting him on the head.

"Oh alright, thanks anyway." He says before running away. During the course of this past month Riku and Hidan have bonded. Riku looks up to Hidan like an older brother ever since the night Riku had a nightmare. I never did find out what Hidan told him before I got there but it sure did help. Riku only had the nightmare a few times and by last week he stopped having them. Riku really looks up to Hidan, I'm not sure if he used to have an older brother or this is a new thing but, he tries to be like Hidan in every way he can; one time Hidan even caught Riku using his hair jell and slicking it back like Hidan's hair is.

* * *

I finished my bath and headed down to Kisame's and my room. On the way I bumped into Hidan walking towards the living room.

"Hey Hidan." I say as he walks towards me. He nods silently in greeting. "Riku's looking for you."

"Oh yeah? Where is he?"

"Last I saw he was running to the living room." I say pointing with my thumb, behind me.

"Alright, thanks."

"No problem." I say turning into my room. Kisame was sitting on the bed. I sighed throwing my towel in the hamper. "It's been a month… and I haven't gotten any new information other than _that _man has massacred five other villages besides Riku's and my own. If only I had gone after him that day. Riku would still have his family."

"There's nothing you could've done that day to stop him if you went after him. You wouldn't have stood a chance."

"But now I do! I can almost perfectly fight blindfolded. You've seen me do it."

"I know you can but you have to be prepared for anything he throws at you." He said sternly.

"Considering all the things _you_ throw at me, I think I'm good." He glares and pushes my arm playfully.

"How about this... If you can survive a _whole week_ without taking your blindfold off _once_… I will come with you on a search."

"Alright then." I say getting my blindfold from on top of Kisame's desk.

"But if you can't.. " I turn to look at him. "You stay here and train for another month." My eyes widened.

"Another _month_?"

"If you can't survive a week with a blindfold you're not ready."

"Fine, I'll do it." I say putting the blindfold to my eyes and tying the ends behind my head.

"If you need me I'll be at the pool training."

"Wait you're just gunna leave me in the room?"

"You need to survive without assistance." He says. I stick my tongue out at him. "I'm looking _right_ at you, I can see that." I glare at him then stop remembering he can't see it.

* * *

**Day 2:**

The day after agreeing to wear the blindfold for a whole week U kept bumping into things, walls, tables, chairs, _people_. I had bumped into a few walls on my way back to my room, at the fourth wall I kicked it and the _wall grunted. _

"_That's _not a wall." I muttered. I heard a low growl. "Sorry Kakuzu, I'm definitely on your bad side aren't I?"

"Hm." He 'Hm'ed in an agreeing tone.

"Just remember the swear jar." He was silent for a few seconds before he patted me on the head and turned me to the left, giving me a little push forward.

* * *

**Day 3: **

I was sitting in my room when someone knocked on the door.

_Why did I close the door? Now I have to _find_ the door._

I walked towards the sound of the knocking and found the door. I opened it to meet silence.

"Hello?"

"Umi have you seen Etsuko?!" Tobi shouted sounding worried.

_He lost her again?_

"..Dude…_blindfold_."

"No, Tobi doesn't have one.. Oh you meant yours! Tobi doesn't think she would fit." I face palm closing the door. "… But have you seen her?!"

* * *

**Day 5:**

It's been five days since I put the blind fold on and I was sitting in the kitchen eating Cheerios. I had somehow managed to pour the right amount of milk without spilling. I heard someone quietly walk into the kitchen and go into the cabinet. I heard the sound of a bag crinkling.

"Riku, I know that's you, put Hidan's Cheetos back."

"He… uh.. told me to get them."

"I know he didn't..." I heard Riku make a small sad whine. "Eh go ahead."

"Yes!" He shouted before running out of the room.

* * *

**Day 6:**

"Umi!" I hear Tobi shout before he tries to glomp me. I sidestep and he lands on the ground. "Umi?" He goes to glomp again and I sidestep again. I hear him make a small noise of determination. He tries again and again and I sidestep every time. Eventually I just get tired and stop dodging; he finally glomps me to the ground. "Woo hoo!" He 'says' in triumph snuggling me. I pat his back sighing quietly.

* * *

**Day 7:**

I walked, without bumping into anything, to my room to meet up with Kisame.

"So you were able to survive the whole week. Do you feel prepared enough to leave today?"

"Considering that yesterday I was a _matador_ for Tobi for about a half hour, yeah I think so." He chuckles.

"Alright, I already packed so whenever you're ready to go."

"You knew I could do it?"

"I believed in you." I felt myself blush slightly. Kisame cleared his throat.

"well I'm good to go now. Let's go."

"Alright then."

10 minutes later we were on our way to a village that's near one that was recently slaughtered. Kisame was doing research, while I was trying to survive the week, on where the scarred man would likely strike next.

About four hours after we left the base we _finally_ made it to the village. Even though I couldn't see I could hear people rushing around and packing up; people were leaving the village. Apparently the villagers had the same thought as Kisame about this village being the next to be slaughtered; I could hear people talking about the other villages and how they knew this one would be next.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person**

One Day After entering the village and getting a room at an inn Umi was walking around outside. Some villagers, who had stayed in the village, looked at her funny because of the blindfold covering her eyes. Umi ignored the feeling of their stares, but there was one feeling she couldn't shake. It wasn't eyes staring at her but the feeling of a familiar chakra in the area.

Early the next morning, before the sun had a chance to come up, Umi left the inn, leaving Kisame asleep in the bed. She walked through the village, feeling the familiar chakra following her. She walked outside the village and through the wood the feeling never leaving her.

The man following Umi, the man with the 'X' scar on his left shoulder, walked a good distance away from her as she left the village. The man couldn't see her for he too had something obscuring his vision, but not a cloth or any material object.

Umi walked out of the woods and into a small clearing then walked to one end and turned around. She faced the man who had killed her family and so many others. The man couldn't see the blindfold already blinding Umi. He gripped an amulet with an onyx gem that hung around his neck on a gold chain before closing his eyes .White swirled into the onyx gem before turning the whole gem white. When the man opened his eyes they resembled Umi's whenever she was using her kekkei genkai. His eyes narrowed seeing the blindfold covering Umi's eyes.

"How do you expect to fight me without being able to see?" He said reaching into a pouch and pulling out a kunai.

"You're about to find out." She said pulling out two kunai. The two had a 'stare down' for a few minutes before the man spoke.

"You can't beat me. _I_ can see, you can't."

"I know your little trick. You use a Gen-Jutsu so everyone can't see, then you kill them like a coward. You can't fight unless you have the upper hand. Well guess what, I can fight without being able to see anyways."

"You can't fight against your own kekkei genkai." Umi started to walk towards the man slowly.

"What do you mean?" The man began to walk towards Umi equally as slow.

"When I use my jutsu I not only blind you... I take your sight… your _eyes_, and all that goes with them."

"Well it's a good thing I don't need them right now." She said. The man smirked.

"Stop walking and drop your kunai." Umi kept walking.

"Dude… you _really_ think that would work _through_ a blindfold. I mean, even if I wasn't blindfolded… the Musume clan's kekkei genkai doesn't work on anyone of the Musume clan."

_Or Kisame for some odd reason_ Umi thought.

The man glared at Umi. The two stopped 10 feet away from one another.

"Do you think you're going to stop me today? I kill you now; I'll have your kekkei genkai forever. Think about what I could do with this power."

"We'll _see_ about that." Umi said before running at the man.

* * *

**With Kisame**

Kisame woke up that morning to find Umi missing. He looked around the room they had rented. He saw Umi's utility belt was also missing, along with some of _his _kunai and shrunken.

"Damn it." He muttered, scrambling out of bed. He grabbed his Samehada and bag before running out of the inn. He looked around the village. It was mostly empty since half the village had already left and the half that remained was either still asleep or just getting up. "Damn it where did she go?" He muttered running out of the village and into the woods.

* * *

**With Umi**

Both Umi and the man were panting slightly. The man hadn't expected her to be this hard to kill. Most of his victims didn't know how to fight back blindly. The man closed his eyes for a brief second and the next thing he knew he was on the ground Umi's foot on his neck, putting just enough pressure so he couldn't get up. She raised her kunai.

"Go on, kill me!"

* * *

**Kisame's POV**

I was looking through the woods for Umi, when I heard the sound of footsteps coming towards me. I turned quickly and saw Umi walking towards me. In one hand she was holding a bloody amulet. In the other she was holding a bloody kunai and her blindfold. I looked to her eyes, my own widening; they were in her kekkei genkai form but had a glossy look to them.

"K-Kisame…I can't see."

* * *

**_Last chapter (more like epilogue out soon and it is even shorter. I apologize for it being short and for the lack of a fight scene I'm not good at fight scenes so I just avoid them all together. The story after this will have a flash back to this fight though. _**


	17. Epilogue

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I only own Umi Musume, the plot and anything else NOT from the show. _**

**_For a treat I decided to post this on the same day I posted the 16_****_th_****_ chapter. _**

**_This is the Epilogue, thank you so much to everyone who read this story and reviewed. _**

**_I never noticed all the extra stuff that ended up in this chapter X-X_**

* * *

_One Year Later_

It's been a year since I killed the man who killed my family and lost my sight. The jutsu the man used literally took his victim's sight so _he_ could see. The man was blind without the amulet that allowed the jutsu to work.

Since he hadn't released the jutsu before I killed him it can't be reversed. My sight is forever trapped in the amulet. But since the amulet let _him _see, I figured it was worth a shot to see if it would work for me. After Kisame and I had gotten back to base I put the amulet on and I could see again, but once I took it off I was once again blind.

I felt bad at first using the same thing he did to take so many lives, but he had taken _my_ family from me too. I had finally succeeded in avenging my family. If I hadn't 'joined' the Akatsuki when I did… who knows where I would've been.

Hidan finally slipped up enough times for me to be able to pay Kakuzu his money back with the swear jar. Kakuzu said it would be 'good for Riku' to keep the swear jar active for everyone. Even Riku called him an 'old miser'.

Riku is nine now and looks up to Hidan more than ever. One time he slipped up and called Hidan "dad" and Hidan was speechless, he had an expression on his face that made even Kakuzu laugh. Riku's doing so well in his training that Leader said he would be able join the Akatsuki as early as 13. Even though the Akatsuki isn't the best thing for a child his age, we've all become like family to him. Hidan's obviously the father figure to him, as messed up as he may be. I'm like his older sister, Kisame, Kakuzu, Itachi and Zetsu are like his uncles, Deidara and Sasori would be the wacky cousins, Konan and Pein are like the godparents, and Tobi is the one relative that every family has, the insane yet loveable dork.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch with Kisame and Hidan one day watching TV when Riku ran into the room.

"Look what I found!" He shouted holding out the rosary that was around his neck. All three of our eyebrows went up and Kisame and I looked to Hidan to see he was still wearing his. Hidan chuckled nervously.

"Hey, uh, _buddy..._" Kisame glared at Hidan making him swallow. "I'll be right back." He said quickly getting off the couch and walking over to Riku. "Come on buddy." He said with a hand on Riku's back leading him out of the room.

"He _just so happens_ to have an extra one of those?" Kisame said glaring after him.

"I know what you're thinking but if he was gunna convert Riku he _knows_ he has to check with me first. Well leader first but then me. Besides Riku's only nine, I think Hidan's smart enough wait until he's 18, at least, to ask him about it." Kisame rolls his eyes. I smirked and moved to sit on his lap. He looked at me his face going purple. I tilt my head to the side. "We've been together for almost a _year_ now and you _still _blush whenever I do this." I tease. He glares playfully.

"Shut up." He mumbles before pulling me into a kiss.

* * *

**_That was supposed to be short. Next story will be out maybe in about a week or less. (I have mid-terms on Thursday-next…Tuesday I think, anyway I'll be getting home early so I'll work on it then)It'll be called "Save Me From This Eternal Misery" and it will be a Hidan/OC and I'll also be doing a Tobi/OC One-shot (Can't find a way to make a WHOLE story out of his so in order to introduce his OCI have to do a one-shot. This is the first story of mine I have EVER finished…I'm proud of myself. _****_^_^_**


End file.
